


Rest in Peace

by aimless38



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Ryo and Dee's relationship survive when a ghost is intent on driving Dee mad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loki_Doki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Doki/gifts).



I lay back in the old claw foot tub and sighed in bliss. It was deep and long enough for me to stretch out fully and there was room to share. I happened to be alone because my partner was still at work filling out the mountain of paperwork from our last case. I was home because of a rather nasty spill I’d taken down a flight of broken stairs. Why do the bad guys always have to run into the most derelict building when they are being chased? I just should have shot the bastard instead of following him.

The perp was a career criminal with a list of priors as long as my arm. He’d been released from jail again and was robbing a liquor store before the ink even dried on his parole sheet. Only this time he panicked and shot the clerk who did nothing wrong other than being too slow when opening the till. I was familiar with this piece of scum and had arrested Bobby a few times in the past. The clerk had been a family man and the store his own business. He left behind a wife and four grown kids who had children of their own. Ryo was picked for the unenviable job of telling them that their grandpa would not be coming home that day.

I would have gone with him but the spill I’d taken rattled my brains some and bruised more than my pride. I was black and blue all over and it took six stitches to close the gash along my hairline. After I was discharged from the emergency room and Ryo drove me home but I insisted he go back to the station and finish up on this case. It had been my partner that brought Bobby down and cuffed him after I’d fallen. I could tell he’d wanted to stay with me but duty came first and I was proud that he remembered that. As much as I would have loved Ryo to fawn over me he would not have forgiven himself if the felon had gotten off on a technicality.

I was under strict orders to rest and not exert myself in the least. The building we’d ended up in was a filthy mess and despite doctors orders to go straight to bed I decided on a bath instead. My head throbbed and it hurt to move much but the hot water made the aches tolerable. I wanted my lover to come home so I could completely relax and take the meds the doctor pressed into my hand when I was discharged. I blinked sleepily through the steam and laid my head back against the edge of the tub.

“Ryo close the window…Mmmm cold.” Fuzzily I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Where? I lifted an arm and grimaced in pain. I was freezing and the room was dark. What the hell? I guess I’d fallen asleep in the bath and now the water was tepid and uncomfortable. A cold breeze wafted through the bathroom raising goose pimples on my chilled skin. I shuddered and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach when I heard a slight scraping noise from the hall.

Fuck! I didn’t remember if I’d locked the door or not. We didn’t live in the best neighborhood and leaving a door unlocked in NY City was an open invitation for mischief. Plus not everyone was aware that two cops lived in this apartment. If it was an intruder I was shit out of luck. My gun was in the lockbox and my cell phone was lying on the kitchen table. I seriously doubted Ryo was home because he had no reason to skulk through a darkened apartment. I was debating getting out of the tub when the bathroom door slowly started to creak open. The hinges made a loud squeak that had me gritting my teeth. I held my breath as the door inched further. I was screwed…my only hope was to tackle the intruder and pray for the best. I pulled my legs up under me and crouched in the cold water. Now fully open I stopped my planned attack in surprise at what the opening revealed. It was not some high street punk looking for fix money but a little girl. In the hazy light I could barely make out the simple floral patterned dress and long straight hair. She appeared to have a grayish cast from the weak bars of light that leaked through the blinds.

“Look kid I don’t know how you got in here but you must be lost.” There was no way I was getting out of the tub. I did not want to flash some twelve year old my private bits.

She moved towards me with her arms out stretched. Something was not right. The kid made no sound as she approached and her eyes looked sunken and blank. Her mouth opened and a thin wail emerged that made me recoil. It sounded eerie and my eyes widened in fear. It was then I realized that I could see the fucking door right through her. The Girl’s thin fingers grasped at me and a wave of bone chilling cold rolled over me. Her hands were only inches from my chest when I threw myself backward. I momentarily forgot I was in the bath. Then I abruptly lost my footing and went down like a sack of potatoes.

I flailed as water closed over me and as my head smacked the back of the porcelain I saw stars. I also made the mistake of inhaling in pain and sucked in a good amount of soapy water. I couldn’t breathe and darkness swirled at the edges of my vision. How humiliating to drown in my own bathtub I thought as the darkness closed in.

Then I was coughing, choking and spluttering all over the bath mat. Strong hands were pounding on my back and bitterly soapy water was running from my nose and mouth. I gagged on the foul taste and my head throbbed making me sick to my stomach.

“Dee what the hell were you doing? I got home to a dark apartment and find you at the bottom of the bathtub. I thought I was going to have to do CPR.” Ryo was yelling. Something he only did when extremely upset. Mad or not I was so freaking relieved to see him.

I could breathe again although my chest felt like it was on fire and I was still shivering. I pushed at the floor trying to turn back over from where Ryo’d had me propped on my side.

“I wanted a bath and then I guess I slipped in the tub. I hit my head on the back and went under. Man am I glad to see you Babe.” There was no way I was going to tell him what I thought I’d seen. Hell I was not even sure what had happened.

Ryo grabbed my shoulders and stared at me. His brows were knitted into a frown and I wondered if he was going to hit me for being an idiot. I flinched when his fingers tightened. Then I was pulled forward into a fierce hug. Ryo buried his face in the crook of my neck.

“Hey it’s ok Babe. I’m fine. Lucky you came home when you did though. You know what they say Ninety percent of all accidents happen at home.” I hugged Ryo back just as hard. To say that the experience I’d just had unnerved me was a vast understatement.

My partner pulled away and carefully felt the small lump on the back of my head.

“It’s a good thing you have such a hard head Dee. Two accidents in one day? I think that is a record even for you. We should take you back to the emergency room to get checked out. You almost drowned.” His fingers skated over my Technicolor forehead too.

“Hey those rotten stairs were not my fault. I’m just glad you chased that scumbag down and got him cuffed. Despite the fact that I was lying in a heap of wood bleeding.” I smiled and winced as that pulled at the stitches making them ache.

“Who was it that yelled that they were ok? Then told me to nail the asshole? Quit with the guilt trip already. You were supposed to come home and go straight to bed. Not to off yourself in the tub. Now let’s get you dried off and into some sweats. Then we can get you checked out. God Dee…” Ryo’s hands were shaking as he helped me to stand up.

“I’m not going back to the hospital. Look I’m fine. I feel like crap but no worse than I did before. Besides the Doc gave me some pain pills and I can sleep in tomorrow since its Saturday. Really I’m ok.” I brought his hand up to my mouth and kissed the knuckles. I hated the fact that I’d scared him. Heck I’d scared me too and whatever I saw before must have been a weird dream from having dozed off in the bath.

My partner peeled away the sodden bandage covering my head wound and replaced it with a fresh square of gauze. Then as Ryo helped me from the bathroom I found myself looking into all the shadowy corners of the apartment. I was half expecting to see that pale thin face and sunken eyes. I shuddered and Ryo fussed over me and grabbed a warm set of worn grey sweats. By the time I was dressed and tucked into our bed my head was throbbing in time with my pulse. Ryo grabbed a glass of water from the bathroom and handed me two small white pills. Gratefully I swallowed them and handed the glass back.

“I’m going to make you some tea and toast. You’re supposed to take these with some food. I’ll be right back.” Ryo leaned over and kissed my forehead gently.

Warily I looked around the room lit only by the small bedside lamp.

“Leave the big light on ok?” I was still too spooked to lie in a dark room until he got back from the kitchen.

Ryo gave me a puzzled look and then nodded. I guess he was getting used to my odd requests. As he left the room he flipped the switch by the door and the overhead light illuminated all the dark corners.

Why then did I not feel any less freaked out? I could not wait for Ryo to return. It seemed colder in here than normal and I really didn’t want a repeat performance of whatever it was that happened.

Who would have thought that big bad Dee Laytner would be jumping at shadows? Well fuck it! When Ryo returned I was going to latch onto him and not let go until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Wednesday before I was cleared to go back to work. I didn’t mention to Ryo about what spooked me so badly the other night. There was no reason to really since it seemed to have been a one time occurrence. It had probably been my imagination anyway. Head wounds sometimes came with side effects and I chalked it up to being nothing more than concussion induced hallucinations.

It was our first day in court testifying on the case that would hopefully put Bobby away for life. The storekeeper that he murdered so he could feed his drug habit coupled with his prior record would make this an open and shut case. It was hard seeing the slain man’s family there too but they needed closure as much as Ryo and I did. I grew up in a neighborhood that habitually spit out career criminals like Bobby. A few of my old friends ended up on the wrong side of the law and then into an early grave. It could have just as easily been me in handcuffs. I owe everything to the gentle nun that ran the orphanage where I was raised.

By the end of the afternoon I was ready to strangle someone. Fucking lawyers! It was as if Ryo and I were the criminals and not the scumbag looking so smug next to his counsel. First we’d been accused of tampering with the crime scene and then of beating the suspect. Bobby had fought Ryo and had been taken down hard. The guy’s injuries were gained from the struggle and not because my partner lost his temper. Sure I’d seen plenty of cops lose it before when arresting a criminal. I hate to admit it but I was guilty of roughing up a scumbag or two in my time as well. But never Ryo, he was strictly by the book. It pissed me off to hear my partner maligned on the witness stand.

So much so that near the end I stalked out of the courtroom. My head was pounding and I needed some peace and quiet. I found a small bathroom at the end of a hallway of closed doors. Offices that during lunch break were mostly empty. I went into the tiled room and stepped up to a urinal. After I did my business I moved over to the sink and washed my hands. Peering into the mirror I took note of how tired I looked. Dark circles under my eyes and pale skin were starkly evident in the harsh fluorescent light of the john. I’d not been sleeping very well and it was also the reason for my short temper. Ever since that night in the tub I could not shake the vision of that little girl.

Ryo’s concern for my insomnia was touching really but I didn’t want to inflict him with my restlessness so I’d taken to sleeping on the couch. It was silly. I’m a grown man and I was still jumping at shadows. I needed to be alert and focused on the trial in the courtroom. Bobby’s lawyer was trying to get him off by proving Ryo and my incompetence. Stupid fucker should be locked up until he rotted. According to Commissioner Rose our case was airtight. But that did not stop that scumbag’s counsel from trying to rip our case to shreds. Ryo looked so coolly competent on the stand and it was all I could do to hold onto my anger when it’d been my turn in the hot seat.

I ran some cold water in the basin and splashed my face. I hoped it would help with the weariness I felt. Just a few hours more and I could go home and relax with a cold beer. I slicked my unruly hair back with my wet fingers and shivered as a chill in the air crept up my spine. Why did they have to keep these bathrooms so freaking cold? Still the quiet of this small room was better than the chaos of the courtroom. I shivered again as the room seemed to get even colder. What the fuck? When the lights flickered my stomach clenched and I found it hard to breathe.

Someone was in the room with me although the door never even opened. I knew it as sure as my cop instincts were screaming at me. I gripped the sink edges and bit my lip. I did not want to turn around. If I could have gotten my feet to move I’d have probably run screaming. It got eerily quiet and I could feel the barest hint of a breeze kiss the back of my neck. Taking a deep breath I looked back into the mirror.

Reflected in the dark room was the hazy indistinct form that plagued my dreams for nearly a week. She was back; still dressed in that plain cotton dress with a sad mournful expression on her pinched and sunken face. Her arms reached out to me and a felt a wave of sorrow that nearly brought me to my knees. A quick look behind me revealed only a dark room but she was still there in the glass above the sink.

“Look I don’t know what you want but leave me the hell alone. I don’t believe in ghosts.” I whispered and tried to move away from those grasping hands.

She drifted closer and her saddened face changed. Anger darkened those features and I forgot to breathe. Her mouth moved and I could not understand what she was trying to say. I jumped when the mirror in front of me cracked. It sounded louder than a gunshot in the small room. The lines in the glass formed two words. HELP ME was spelled out in a haphazard pattern.

“I can’t help you. I don’t know what you want me to do. Leave me alone!” This was ridiculous and I was obviously going crazy. This kind of shit did not happen outside of Saturday evening TV. I had to be imagining the whole thing. I raised my hand to the mirror and touched the cracked surface. The words were real…I could feel the lines in the glass.

A thin wail came from the opaque form and as it gained in volume I flinched. The glass I had my hand resting on vibrated and exploded from the frame. Shards bit deeply into my hand as I flung myself away. I landed on my ass near one of the stalls as the mirror pieces fell to the floor. The lights came back on as the door flew open. I looked up in surprise as Ryo stood there gaping at the mess.

“Dee are you all right? What happened?” He knelt down beside me and looked worriedly into my shocked face.

“Nothing happened. I slipped in some water and hit the mirror when I lost my balance.” I hated lying to Ryo but I really hated for him to think I was nuts. I was beginning to wonder myself.

For a moment I thought Ryo was not going to believe me at all. I had a temper and he knew it. Hell he probably thought I broke it in a fit of rage. Better that than me telling him a ghost got pissed at me for not being her savior.

“Dee you’re bleeding. Let me see.” Ryo took my hand and I winced as he poked at the shards imbedded in the palm of my hand.

“Ow! Fuck! Easy there Ryo. Damn it why me?” I tried to scramble to my feet and Ryo kept a hold on my arm as we got up.

“Some of these look pretty deep we had better get them checked out. I’ll tell the janitor too about the mess. Come on we can go to the urgent care clinic on the way home.” Ryo took out a handkerchief and loosely wrapped my hand.

“How did you know where I was and what about the hearing?” I hissed as he tied the cloth around my injuries.

“Well seems that Bobby made some smart assed comment to his lawyer and it was overheard by the oldest son of the man he killed. He vaulted the divider and knocked Bobby on his ass and tried to beat his face in before the bailiffs stopped him. Needless to say the court was dismissed for the day. As for finding you I talked to the janitor and he saw you come in here.” Ryo held onto my elbow as we exited the bathroom. Something he never would have done in the past but the familiarity of being together for so long made such gestures every day occurrences.

“Someone should beat that asshole’s face in. It’s the least of what he deserves. Let’s get the hell out of here so I can go home. Fuck I need a beer.” We paused while Ryo told the now pissed off janitor about the mess in the john. He then told the man that it might be a good idea to check all the brackets holding the mirrors up since the ones holding the broken one up had obviously been loose.

The little shit was covering for me. He still thought I got pissed and hit the damned thing. Ryo’s protectiveness was endearing. Gah I loved the guy.

“Clinic first then beer. Some of those cuts look like they might need stitches.” Damn I was hoping he’d forgotten about that. I hated doctors and hated needles even worse.

“Fuck!” Was all I said as he led me out of city hall and to the parking lot where we’d left the car this morning. I had no idea what I was going to do about my little visitor. Maybe she would get the message and leave me the hell alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride home from the clinic was mostly in silence. Ryo was upset with me and I was in no mood to argue. The cuts on my hand had been treated and only a few of them were deep enough to warrant serious attention. I was relieved that it did not involve more stitches. The doctor simply used this special kind of glue to close the damaged skin. He told me to keep the dressing on for a couple of days and not to get my hand wet.

I sat staring out the window at the leaden sky. The trees lining the park were decked out in brilliant red, yellows and oranges but the grey sky dimmed their fall brilliance with the threat of rain. It seemed to fit my gloomy mood. I mean why me? Why was I the target for all the weird shit that seemed to happen? This was not the first time I’d seen something I could not explain. I was a cop in New York…odd things happened every damned day.

Ryo knew about one of my brushes with what seemed to be a ghost. Six years ago we had taken a vacation to England and stayed in a very out of the way rustic Inn. A serial killer stalked the area around the establishment and the ghost of his daughter had appeared to Bikky and I on a night I’ll never forget. Her wispy form seemed to beg us to stop the violence. Ryo had not believed that we’d seen anything on that occasion and brushed it off as an overactive imagination. Bikky even denied later that he’d seen a thing. This left me looking pretty much like a fool. Why the hell did I think he’d believe me now?

There was one other time that I’d never told anyone about. One of the kids I used to hang around with named Arnon met a particularly nasty end. He was trying to support his sick mom and became a gopher for a local drug ring. They got him hooked on the junk and used to also rent him out as a fuck toy for their clients. I almost fell into the same trap and was extremely lucky to have avoided his fate. Arnon was found dead in an alley and I mourned the cruel fate that had befallen him so young.

But that was not the end of it. I saw him again from time to time when I passed that alley. His small form was always huddled in the shadows and his pain filled eyes stared out at me. Guilt and anger at his fate tore at me until I avoided that spot all together. About a year later I gathered my courage and visited that trash filled dark place between the run down buildings. There was no sign of Arnon and I prayed he’d moved on. I once asked Penguin about what happened to souls after they died. She told me that if they were judged worthy they entered heaven. That was not the answer I wanted and asked her about spirits. Vague at best her answers were not satisfying at all. I’d forgotten about Arnon for so many years now and funny how this brought it all back. I sighed and leaned my head against the cool glass.

“Are you all right Dee?” I didn’t look at Ryo and continued to stare out the rain flecked window.

“Yeah. I’m just tired.” Ever the concerned partner Ryo reached across the seat and grasped my chilled fingers.

“Dee you know you can tell me if anything is wrong. We all let our temper get the best of us and I understand if you lost it in the courtroom bathroom today.” I really shouldn’t have let what he said get under my skin but my partner’s patronizing tone made me pull my hand away from his.

“I did not punch the mirror. If I had then why aren’t my knuckles messed up?” I glared at my lover and noticed the pained expression on his face. Maybe he had been genuinely concerned. Fuck…I was so damned touchy.

“Then what did happen Dee? I don’t buy that slipped in some water story.” Ryo placed his hand on the side of my face. A gesture that comforted me a little bit. Trust him to make the overture despite my pissy mood.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” I muttered softly.

“Dee why…” I did not give him a chance to grill me any further.

“Can we not talk about this Ryo? My hand hurts. Plus I have a huge headache and just want to go home.

“All right Dee we can talk later.” His resigned tone made me realize I’d hurt him by shutting him out. “Do you want me to pick up some take out from that Tai place you like on the way home?”

I felt really guilty now. Ryo was trying so hard to make me feel better.

“Sure that’d be nice. Thanks Babe.” Ryo’s thumb caressed my face once then he placed his hand back on the wheel. The rain was picking up and he wanted to concentrate on navigating the traffic nightmare that is downtown NYC.

I hunched further down into my coat and stared at the windshield wipers as they tried to keep up with the deluge. Without me even asking Ryo nudged the car heater up another notch. I swear I really didn’t deserve someone as caring as my partner.

I guess I must have dozed off because Ryo’s hand on my shoulder and the stopped car woke me up. I blinked sleepily and looked over at him.

“What did you want me to order for you Dee?” I looked out the window and we were double parked in front of Pongsri Thai. It was one of the only times Ryo used his police clout to get a parking space. The restaurant was always packed and for him to stop at my favorite place was just another one of the reasons I loved the guy to distraction.

“I’ll take the Pad Thai (stir fried rice noodles with shrimp, egg, chopped peanut, dried bean cake and bean sprouts)and Tom Kha Gai (Chicken Slices Seasoned with Coconut Milk, Galangal, Onion, Lime Juice and Chili).” The spicy food and my favorite dishes were just the thing I needed to make this day go away. That and a few beers.

“I’ll be back in a bit. You just sit here and relax.” Ryo looked around briefly and to my surprise he brushed a swift kiss across my lips before getting out into the rain and dashing for the door.

That also proved he was worried about me. Ryo was still a bit self conscious about public displays of affection and that kiss was reassuring and endearing. I turned on the car radio and tried to find something to listen to. After a while I found a jazz station and let the mellow notes flow over me.

Typical of Pongsri’s it was a good forty minutes before the car door opened again and Ryo hastily stowed the food in the back before getting into the driver’s seat. The vehicle filled with the spicy aromas of the traditional Thai food. My mouth watered in anticipation of delving into the take out boxes. Ryo had been wise to stow the food in the back or else I’d be temped to filch out of the containers.

By the time we finally got back to our place the rain had let up to a steady drizzle and after parking the car we didn’t get too wet hauling ass upstairs. I was looking forward to dinner and perhaps more if Ryo didn’t grill me again about what was bothering me. Maybe that thing haunting me got the message and decided to leave me the hell alone. The last thing I needed was to be known as the kook, for lack of a better phrase, that could see dead people.

Dinner was laid out on the large wooden coffee table and as I sat on the thick rug Ryo returned from the kitchen with plates, napkins and a fork for himself. I always thought it amusing that he was half Asian but couldn’t use a pair of chopsticks to save his life. Every time he tried the food ended up in his lap. At first the silence was only punctuated by the sounds of us eating before the food got cold. Hot, spicy and delicious it filled an ache that had not been seen to since breakfast. Satisfied I leaned back against the front of the sectional sofa and patted my pleasantly full stomach. I looked across the table at Ryo and admired the precise way that he ate. I tended to shovel it in and come back for seconds but Ryo took his time savoring each mouthful.

It was quite a treat to watch him and it was something I never got tired of. Ryo’s gentle smile and even his fiery temper, I loved it all. Carefully he coiled the last of his noodles around his fork and finished his dinner with a sigh. Then he looked over at me. It had been one hell of a day and I could tell Ryo still wanted me to talk to him. When I glanced back down at the floor he got up and cleared away the leftovers then disappeared into the kitchen. I should just tell my lover about the weird turn my life had taken but I really didn’t want his scorn and disbelief. I could handle this by myself and like Arnon I was sure I would be left alone if I resisted helping. Besides what the hell could I do? Say head towards the light? Hire one of those dime a dozen so called psychics that infested the media? I’d never live it down. I’d become the laughing stock of the precinct.

I heard the refrigerator open and close then water running in the sink. Ryo was no doubt doing the dinner dishes along with those from breakfast. There was no way I could help with a bum hand so I leaned back and closed my eyes. A slight breeze from the drafty windows raised goose bumps. I sat up and warily looked around and realized how dark it was in the living room. Only a small lamp illuminated the area and normally I’d find it romantic. But tonight with the wind whipping the wet leaves around and sticking its chill tendrils under the sill I was getting creeped out. Ryo came back into the room and I was incredibly relieved to see him. He was carrying a trash bag and I knew he was going downstairs to the dumpster.

I manfully resisted the urge to jump up and follow him like some scared kid but the temptation was there. Ryo was ticked with me because he didn’t even glance up as he went out the door. It shut with a soft click and suddenly the shadows in the room took on an ominous quality. There were too many dark corners and every noise made me jump. Fuck! This totally sucked…here I was afraid to be left alone in our own apartment. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself and hoped Ryo would get his ass back upstairs soon. I got up on the couch and scooted back to the corner and tried not to yell when I felt a prickling sensation go up my spine.

I swear I felt bone chillingly frigid fingers trail along my cheek and a whispered wail that moved the air across my face. It sounded low and in pain but still I did not feel inclined to do anything. I was not some kind of spook Samaritan and wished whatever it was would find another sucker to haunt.

“Go Away. I can’t help you.” I whispered into the silence of the room.

I flinched when those fingers became sharp and I felt them rake across my neck. My hand flew to the spot and I pulled back my fingers to find several smears of blood. I was sure if I went to the mirror I’d see raised welts.

“Leave me alone damn it!” I yelled just as Ryo opened the door and came back inside.

Shit! Perfect timing. I dropped my head into my hands and hissed as my wounded palm throbbed along with my neck.

“Dee? Why are you yelling? What’s wrong?” Ryo looked at me confused and I shook my head.

“I must have dozed off for a minute. Had a nightmare.” I shivered again as the room still seemed unnaturally cold.

Ryo frowned at me and I knew he did not believe for one moment that I’d dozed off in the short amount of time since he’d been gone. I was glad that he came back though and the numbing cold in the apartment seemed to be receding.

“Don’t you feel that?” I shivered again.

“Feel what Dee? Come on what is up with you lately?” Ryo sat down on the leather sofa next to me.

“Cold. It’s fucking cold in here.” Although my teeth were almost chattering my partner looked perfectly comfortable.

Ryo reached out a hand and laid it on my forehead as if checking for fever. His fingers slid down to cup my cheek. His hand felt so warm against my chilled skin.

“My god Dee you are freezing. You don’t have a temperature so I have no idea why you are so cold. Are you getting sick?” Ryo Squeaked in surprise when I grabbed and hauled him in close.

He was so blissfully warm and I wanted to burrow under his clothes. I wanted to lose myself in his arms for a while. I lay back on the supple leather and Ryo sprawled across my body. I needed to feel safe again.

“Ryo I want you.” I murmured slipped my hands beneath his sweater to stroke his sides. He hissed as my frigid hands met warm skin. I ignored the soreness of my bandaged palm in my eagerness to touch my long time lover.

“Dee I don’t think that’s such a good idea. You’re still all bruised up from your fall. Your hand is hurt and you might be getting sick. I think you should get into bed and I’ll bring some hot tea.” Ever the mother hen Ryo tried to get me to do what he wanted. I needed him but for an entirely different reason right now. I was afraid my hold on reality was slipping. I needed to be reminded of the joys to be had among the living.

“Babe shut up and fuck me.” There if that didn’t get the message across nothing would.

“Are…are you sure Dee?” Ryo’s surprise was not unexpected. Rarely did I want to give up control and let my lover top. Ryo was a perfectly happy bottom but tonight I wanted to be controlled and dominated. Especially when so much of my life right now was taking an out of control turn for the weird.

I hooked my leg around Ryo’s thighs and pressed upward. I was rewarded with a slight gasp as I ground against him.

“Oh yeah I’m sure Babe. I need you.” It was true. I was tired of death and the dark thoughts that plagued me lately. I wanted to do nothing right now but feel. I looked into Ryo’s dark eyes as he stared down at me.

No matter our differences or disagreements this was the one way that there could be no denying what we felt for one another. I lay back on the sofa as Ryo sat up. Astride my hips he took one long appraising look before reaching out to unbutton my shirt. All the hesitancy Ryo might have once felt in taking the lead had disappeared over time. He now confidently mapped the planes of my bared body and I arched up under his touch. My partner knew every spot that made me gasp and shiver for a whole other reason than the chill I’d felt earlier.

When his thumbs brushed my nipples I moaned. Ryo smiled and dipped his head for a long leisurely perusal of my collarbone with his tongue. The heated trail his mouth left seemed intensely arousing in the slightly cold room. I could not have torn my eyes away from the sight of Ryo’s lips as he slowly licked a trail to one of the hardened little nubs. His mouth closed over the little bump and sparks spread throughout my body as he gently bit down.

“Ryo!” I gasped as he laved the tightened flesh as his fingers tweaked the other peaked nipple. God I was such a great teacher. Ryo had learned his lessons well.

“Did you like that Dee?” His dark eyes looked up at me and an amused smirk quirked his lips. He was a damned tease.

My lifted head hit the pillow as his other hand happily rubbed at the bulge in the front of my jeans. My breathing sped up as he moved from my sensitive nipples downward. Every inch of skin was licked, nipped and teased with his lips and tongue. I squirmed as that oh so talented mouth blew puffs of warm air over my damp skin.

“Ryo…stop.” I jumped slightly as his tongue playfully dipped into my belly button.

“You want me to stop Dee? Really?” Ryo sat up and his hands rested on the zipper of my jeans. He’d already undone the button. One little shimmy of his hips and my eyes were crossing.

“Stop teasing!” Gah! Ryo was driving me to distraction. Who would have thought that my originally shy lover could have developed such a wicked streak? I guess I was rubbing off on him. I just wished that right now he’d rub off on me a little more.

Slowly he lowered the zipper and tugged my jeans down. I lifted my ass to expedite the process. Then my underwear soon followed my jeans to the floor. Seems like Ryo was not wasting much time on preliminaries which was just fine. The only clothes I wore now were my open shirt and my socks. I felt kind of silly but Ryo really hated cold feet and if it got me where I wanted to go then the socks stayed on.

I raised my head and noticed the adoring appraisal in Ryo’s eyes as he crouched over me.

“You know babe there is something wrong with this picture. I’m nearly naked and you still have all your clothes on.” The tables were definitely turned when Ryo just smiled.

“I know. I like it that way. Dee do you remember the first time we were together?” I watched avidly as he wet one finger in his mouth.

How could I forget the first time? I had every second committed to memory even though it happened six years ago. “Yeah Babe I remember.”

“I was so unsure and more than a little scared. Not only of what was about to happen but what it would mean afterward. I said that I didn’t know what to do. You said that you did and that you’d take care of me. I’m not that naive shy person I used to be. I want to return the favor now.” Then he smirked evilly. It was a mimic of my own expression when I chose to drive Ryo out of his mind.

I swallowed nervously. “Um….Ryo?”

“Yeah Babe?” That wet finger traced a path around my nipples and I nearly groaned. Now he was using my nickname for him. Oh yeah I taught him well.

“Be gentle with me?” I tried to say it with a straight face. I really did.

Ryo’s lips twitched and his eyes sparkled. He burst out into delighted laughter and I couldn’t hold on either. I joined him. He collapsed on top of me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his back as he giggled in my ear. This is exactly what I needed to keep the shadows at bay.

After a minute or two I shifted uncomfortably. The slightly rough texture of his wool slacks was creating interesting friction to a certain part of my anatomy. One that wanted us to get on with what had gotten interrupted. Ryo’s breath as he continued to snicker tickled the side of my neck. When I felt him nuzzle the skin there and leave a wet open mouthed kiss I knew he had not forgotten either. I gasped when he sucked sharply and I knew that tomorrow there would be a reminder of that we were sharing now.

Mindful of my scrapes and sore spots from several days ago Ryo carefully awakened my need for him. He licked my bruises and before moving on placed a gentle kiss on each spot. I was wholeheartedly letting my lover control the situation. I wanted to be passive and let him take over for once. Ryo slid down my body and my eyes didn’t close as he lingered on the skin of my stomach. He lightly bit at the rippled muscles as his hands stroked my hips. He ran his thumbs over the hollows of my pelvis and I gasped. It was one of my hot spots and when his mouth followed I shifted restlessly and groaned. I gripped the sofa cushion as his tongue circled my belly button and he paused right at the nest of black hair surrounding my cock.

Ryo raised his head and winked at me. No power in the universe could tear my gaze away. Breathlessly I watched his tongue poke out from between his parted lips and delicately lap at the clear droplets that were leaking from my dick. I parted my thighs wider as my partner gripped me around the base of my cock. Then Ryo licked the underside of my shaft and my toes curled. He paid loving attention to the head so he tongued the inverted V as I moaned loudly.

“Oh God Ryo…” echoed in the quiet apartment. Ryo could suck cock like a pro. When his hot mouth engulfed my shaft and he lowered his head I saw stars.

Ryo pushed my legs farther apart and stroked my inner thighs as he sucked. I wanted badly to buck my hips up into that encompassing wetness but that would end things real quick. He had a somewhat sensitive gag reflex and controlled the depth with the hand fisting my dick. I could have cared less because that gripping hand moving in counterpoint to his bobbing head felt like heaven to me.

I forgot all about the coldness of the room and the less than welcoming shadows. My whole world encompassed Ryo and what he was doing to my body. The soft slurping sounds he made had me biting my lip. When he groaned in appreciation around his mouthful it sent waves of pleasure skittering up my spine. His flattened tongue ran up the underside of my cock at every upstroke and my hands threaded through his hair. Then his fingers drifted to my balls and he rolled them and tugged lightly. I tensed and moaned. When they drifted further down and teased my hole I gasped. Ryo’s thumb pressed in on that strip of skin behind my sac and I almost came.

“R…Ryo I’m so fucking close. Slow down babe. God! Baby stop.” My lover was not overly fond of a mouthful of cum and I remembered to warn him. I tugged lightly on his hair and he looked up at me and smiled around my cock.

Oh man was he gonna? No way! But my partner didn’t stop and hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. He was getting an A for effort and I hissed as two of his spit and pre-cum slick fingers pressed slowly inside. It burned and I tensed up. It had been a long time since Ryo had fucked me. The sensations were incredible and even the slight pain of his fingers slowly sinking into me only enhanced the pleasure of his attention to my cock.

I lay there staring at my shaft surrounded by Ryo’s glistening lips and couldn’t help pulling his hair as he hooked his fingers and hit my prostate dead on. Rubbing that spot and taking me as deeply as he could was too much. Ready or not Ryo was getting a mouthful of essence of Dee. I cried out his name and could not help bucking my hips. Ryo hung on like a trooper and I saw cheeks puff out as he struggled to swallow every drop. It was too much for him and he raised his head and coughed a bit. Oops I guess I was a bit enthusiastic. The excess dripped down my shaft and ran down the corner of Ryo’s mouth. That wicked grin of his was back and I reached for him. I desperately wanted a taste.

“C’mere ya little slut.” I grinned at his exasperated expression but he did as I asked and slithered back up my body.

“Slut Dee? If I’m a slut what does that make you?” I gripped the sides of his face in my hands.

“Extremely grateful?” Then I lowered his head and licked up that glistening trail on his chin before slamming my mouth down onto his. I licked and probed the recesses of his mouth seeking every last bit of myself. The taste was incredible and I relished the opportunity.

I hooked my legs around his waist and held him as close to me as possible. I was warm and safe in his arms. I could feel the bulge in the crotch of his pants as I pressed upward. We both moaned as I ground into that hardness. Finally breathless Ryo pulled away and nibbled on my lips before sitting up. As he got off of me I could see the wet spot on the front of his slacks. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavily.

“Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look?” Oh…Ryo said fuck. I might just die a happy man. I felt like a freaking teenager as Dee Jr. twitched with renewed interest.

“Fuck me Ryo.” My partner’s eyes darkened with lust as he stripped off his sweater.

There were no preliminaries as Ryo undressed. Just an eagerness to get naked and back into my arms. To me this was the sexiest thing in the world. It had taken a long time to end his body shyness and create some initiative on his part. Pants and underwear followed and joined mine in a crumpled heap on the floor. I lay sprawled on our wide sofa idly running my fingers though the damp hair at my crotch.

I loved our couch. It was a deep chocolate brown in butter soft leather and I embarrassed the hell out of Ryo in the furniture store the day we went to pick it out. I threw myself onto it and pulled Ryo down on top of me. The fit was perfect and there was plenty of room for what I had in mind. My partner had squawked indignantly and blushed so hard I think all the blood in his body raced to his flaming cheeks. The salesgirl stared at us with wide eyes and turned an interesting shade of red herself. It was payback though because I’d caught her checking out Ryo’s ass earlier. As Ryo stomped off to the car I told the girl we’d take it and the matching coffee and end tables. They were heavy and made of dark wood and best of all had drawers to store things. I whipped out a credit card and arranged for delivery. Ryo had not talked to me for two hours. It took plying him with wine and Italian food at his favorite restaurant before he forgave me.

I looked lustfully at his now naked and aroused body and could not help thinking mine, all mine. Before joining me on the sofa again he reached into the end table drawer and brought out a bottle of lube. We had the stuff hid all over the apartment. I nearly died laughing the last time Bikky had come home and went fishing for the remote for the TV and came up with a bottle. The horrified look on his face was priceless.

“Dee I want you so much. Are you ready?” Ryo knelt between my legs and flipped open the cap on the bottle.

“Yeah Babe just go slow ok?” I hissed as my partner’s now slick fingers lightly probed my opening.

I groaned as I was thoroughly prepped. As good as his fingers felt I wanted him inside me now. I needed that connection. “Now Ryo…I’m fine. Fuck me.”

Ryo removed his fingers and thickly spread more lube on himself. He placed his hands on my thighs and pushed my legs upward until I was splayed open wide. Ryo leaned closer and I could feel him nudging against my hole. His eyes bore into mine as he slowly pushed his way inside. The copious amount of lube and the fingering he’d done earlier made his breaching of me easy. That’s not to say that I didn’t acutely feel every inch of him as he sank inside. The discomfort only heightened my enthusiasm and I arched into the burn.

“God Dee… so tight.” Ryo whispered and visibly shuddered. It had been a long time since he’d fucked me and there was nothing like the feeling of being gripped and squeezed by a heated passage.

Almost completely inside me Ryo took a moment to give me time to adjust and for himself to calm down. He was panting with the effort not to thrust and I wrapped my legs around his upper thighs. I pulled him deeper and we both groaned again. I wanted him hard, fast and now.

“Ryo Now Babe. Fuck me!” My arms wrapped around him and I bit at his shoulder as he slowly pulled back. Another hesitation nearly had me screaming with need.

“Dee…Dee.” Ryo chanted as he gave me what I wanted and slammed home.

We moaned and shuddered as he found a rhythm we both liked. I grunted as he thrust and I flexed my hips. My cock scraped along his abdomen as he speared me over and over. Ryo grabbed one leg and rested it on his shoulder and pushed deeper. He found the perfect angle to send me to heaven.

“Babe there, right there! Oh god yes…harder. Again please!” I held on tight as Ryo leaned closer and licked and bit the side of my neck. I’m sure I would feel all of this tomorrow but I could have cared less.

Ryo followed the line of my jaw with his mouth and then kissed me deeply. Fused body to body instinct took over and we both rutted like we were in heat. Despite the coolness of the apartment a fine sheen of sweat covered both of us. The slick slapping noise we made as he pounded into me only ratcheted our desire higher. Moaning into each other’s mouths Ryo fucked me hard just as I’d wanted.

Ryo broke the kiss with a gasp and licked at my salty skin wherever he could reach. I arched into each thrust and cried out at his unerring aim. He whispered in my ear in a rough husky tone.

“Touch yourself Dee.” Then he sat up and gripped my thighs as he plunged in and out.

My hand snaked down to my cock and soon it was stiff and leaking. I pumped in time with his thrusts and when his hand covered mine to help me along I reverently breathed his name. It’s a wonder the neighbors were not banging on the wall we were being so noisy. I could feel my orgasm approaching like a freight train and pumped my shaft harder. Ryo was gritting his teeth in an effort not to come and I was so freaking close. Pleasure sparked along every nerve and heat raced through my veins.

“Dee let go. Come for me.” Then Ryo raked his thumb across the head of my cock as he nailed me dead on the prostate. I came with a howl and shot my load to dot my chest and abdomen in creamy fluid.

Ryo was close as well and as I shuddered in the aftermath of my own release I gripped his ass hard. Ryo threw his head back and hollered as he came. A rush of warmth deep inside me and a few more shallow thrusts before Ryo collapsed into my sweaty arms. We both gasped for air as I hung onto him. God that had been intense. I really needed Ryo to top more often.

When I could move and think coherently again I reached out and brushed his damp hair off his forehead and placed an adoring kiss on his flushed skin.

“Oh Babe that was amazing.” I murmured into his neck as I held him close.

“I always aim to please.” Was his tired reply. When he started to pull away I hung on tighter.

“Stay Ryo. Inside me please? For just a little while?” Even though I ached like a bitch I did not want to lose his warmth.

Ryo was always fastidious to the point of being annoying at times and usually wanted to clean up right away before snuggling. But right now I wanted him close despite the fluids cooling between our plastered bodies. My partner laid his head on my chest and sighed as I stroked his hair. My eyes drifted shut and I was on the verge of falling asleep when he spoke.

“Dee will you tell me what’s been bothering you all week? I want to help but I can’t if you won’t tell me.” He lifted his head and I opened my eyes.

“Way to kill the afterglow Babe.” I muttered. I didn’t want to talk about this right now.

“Please Dee I know something is wrong and it’s got me worried. You can tell me anything. Trust me please?” His tone was so caring and earnest that I knew if I shut down and didn’t talk he would get up and leave. Hurt that I did not trust him enough to share.

“All right Ryo but promise me you’ll listen with an open mind. I have something bothering me and I didn’t know how to tell you. Just please don’t think I’m crazy.” I could not meet his eyes and get the story out. So I rested my chin on the top of his head as he lay entwined in my arms.

“I promise to listen with an open mind Dee.” Ryo avowed as he covered my hand with his own.

I just wondered if he’d still feel that way when I began to talk or if he would rent me a straightjacket and check me into the nearest padded cell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo lay in my arms as I told him everything that happened since my fall in that abandoned building. I was not sure at all how he’d react and his lack of interruptions should have clued me in to the fact that I might be telling less than the truth. I finished talking and simply waited for a response. I also neglected to tell Ryo about Arnon.

“Babe? Were you listening to me at all?” I held my breath and waited for a reply.

Ryo sat up and looked at me. I could tell he was worried. “Dee? I think we should get you checked out by the doctor. You hit your head pretty hard not even a week ago and these things you think you are seeing might be some sort of a side effect.”

Fuck! He didn’t believe me. I don’t know why I thought he might. Now Ryo thinks I’m nuts or having concussion related hallucinations. I never should have told him a damned thing.

“Ryo I did see her! She broke the mirror and freaked me out so badly that I fell in the tub.” I was hurt by the patronizing look my partner gave me.

“Look Dee I know you believe you saw something but I don’t really…”

“Just shut up Ryo! Why did I assume you’d believe me? Just like that time at the Inn when I saw the other spirit. You mocked me then too. Get off…I need to be alone.” I shoved Ryo away from me and got up. Then stalked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

I rested my head against the frame and tried to get my breathing under control. I needed my lover to have faith in me. To believe what I’d told him no matter how unlikely. I placed a hand on my aching neck and could feel a painful sting. I turned and glanced in the mirror and saw four long scratches. That caused a shiver to race up my spine. It seemed that my visitor from earlier was getting impatient. Well tough shit I had other things to worry about.

“Dee unlock the door. We need to talk.” I jumped slightly at the soft voice on the other side of the door. Damn I was twitchy. Not a good trait in a cop.

“Fuck off Ryo!” I slumped on the tile floor and pulled my knees up under my chin. I didn’t even care that I was still sticky and evidence of what Ryo and I’d shared coated my thighs.

I cursed when I heard a key turn in the lock. Damned spare. We’d had several copies made after Bikky had locked himself in too many times during his past bouts of teen angst. I didn’t look up as Ryo came in and crouched down next to me. I was cold but flinched away from his hand.

“Dee what can I do to help?” Ryo’s voice was low and I could tell he was upset too. Well bully for him.

“You could believe me for a start! But why I thought any different I have no idea. You didn’t believe me then and you won’t now. What the fuck did you think saved you from that fucking serial killer? You’d be dead now if the ghost of that man’s daughter hadn’t appeared between you. I saw Renard raise that knife and knew I wasn’t going to get my gun out in time. Maria saved your ass Ryo…you heard Renard yell her name.” I shook my head as my partner never even said a word.

I started to get up when I was engulfed in a hug. I was still pissed at him but damn it I needed the comforting. Ryo’s hand stroked my hair. “Dee I’m sorry. This is just all so weird. It’s hard for me to believe.”

Ryo’s fingers brushed the deep scratches on my neck and I hissed in pain. He lifted my hair away and stared at the marks on my neck. I’d forgotten to tell Ryo about them. As he looked at the wounds Ryo made a distressed sound.

“Did…did I do that?” In the past some of our sexual escapades had gotten a little boisterous but he’d never hurt me before even on accident.

I sighed and raised my hand to the scratches. “No Ryo you didn’t. This was a present from my little visitor tonight. She is getting somewhat angry with me that I won’t help her.”

“What…what are you going to do?” Ryo got up and reached for the first aid box under the sink. He took out the antiseptic and some cotton balls. I winced as he dabbed the liquid on the scratches.

“Why the sudden change of heart Ryo? Do you believe me now?” Me skeptical? Of course I was.  
“I’m not sure. These marks had to come from somewhere and they are too closely spaced together to have come from your fingers.”

I slapped his hand away and Ryo frowned.

“Well gee Ryo did you suppose I waited until you left the apartment and then gouged these marks in my neck just to make you believe I was seeing ghosts. Fine! I’m going to clean up and go to bed. You can do whatever you like.” Stiffly I got up off the floor. Scar tissue aches like a bitch in cold weather and I had my fair share of old injuries.

I turned on the water so I could take a shower. Ryo put the first aid kit away and paused in the bathroom door. “I’ll be waiting for you in bed Dee.”

“Yeah whatever.” I replied as I opened the shower door and stepped under the spray of hot water.

The water was almost too hot and I relished the sharp bite. The steam and pounding from the shower head started to loosen tense muscles. I rested my head against the tiles and tried to keep from screaming in frustration. The pulsating jets felt like heaven on my chilled skin. For once I was glad of the exorbitant price we’d paid to get the bathroom expanded and renovated. A large tub dominated one part of the john while this shower claimed another corner. Ryo and I’d fought long on whether to have a tub or a shower and in the end we’d chosen both.

The bandage around my hand got soaked and I peeled it off and dropped it into the trashcan outside the shower doors. The water stung the sore skin but I ignored the pain. I wondered how such an amazing start to the evening had turned out so wrong. This whole ghost thing was fucking up my life All I needed was to lose his trust in me and that’s what I was afraid would happen if I carried on with what Ryo thought was nonsense. It had taken a long time to earn my partner’s respect and the thought of Ryo looking at me in disgust made my stomach clench painfully. He’d called me pathetic the only other time I’d confessed to seeing a ghost.

I sighed and shook my head sadly. I was mad and Ryo was mad and that did not make for very comfortable sleeping arrangements. The shower had lost its appeal so I washed and turned off the water. I grabbed a fluffy towel off of the rack and dried myself. The room was chilly now that steam wasn’t filling the area. That’s the drawback with such an old apartment building. They tended to be drafty when it was windy outside. I grabbed my robe off the back of the door and lingered in the bathroom brushing my teeth. I dried my hair and finger combed it into some semblance of order. Yeah I was stalling since I was not eager to face my partner.

Damn it I couldn’t hide in here forever so I opened the door and peered into the darkened bedroom. The bedside lamp was on and I could see Ryo curled up under the covers. He appeared to be asleep. Gee that was comforting. To think he could just go to bed when I was such an utter mess. As if I’d share a bed with him now. I didn’t want to go out into the living room though so I curled up in the large leather chair in the corner. Ironically enough it was Ryo’s favorite spot. The chair was more like an oversized chaise lounge covered in dark brown leather. A table sat beside the chair with a thick murder mystery placed right in the middle near the reading lamp. Ryo’s glasses sat nearby and I thought about how completely adorable he looked wearing them. Shit! I was supposed to be mad at my partner not mooning over his handsome face.

We’d faced a lot of shit over the years but nothing as freaky as what I was experiencing now. It hurt that Ryo did not believe me. Normally I came off as so cocksure and secure but truthfully it was my partner that was the stabilizing factor in this relationship. He was my voice of reason when I was all set to go off without thinking of the consequences. Now here I sit huddled in the chair across the room while an oblivious Ryo lies there sleeping.

I grabbed the fuzzy throw off the back of the chair and covered up and stared out the window. Rain still streaked the glass and the wind moaned through the tiny spaces under the sill. Eventually the steady sound of my partner’s breathing and the slight ticking of the rain lulled me to sleep.

The chair was not too uncomfortable to sleep in but something woke me up. The room was dark and shadows painted the walls with ominous shapes. The wind outside had picked up and what sounded like sleet pelted the windows. Ryo was an immobile lump under the navy blue comforter and I was seriously considering joining him. I threw back the blanket and sat up. I was about to get to my feet when a familiar prickling sensation raced up my spine. The temperature in the room started dropping and I wished I were anywhere but here.

Fuck! My little visitor was back. Warily I glanced around the room but didn’t see a thing. It’s weird but the air grew heavy and I fought the urge to gasp. My little corner of the bedroom felt downright claustrophobic. I reached out and groped for the switch on the reading lamp. Even flicking that small light on did little to erase the oppressive atmosphere. My breath froze in my lungs as I heard tiny footsteps from the hallway. My eyes tried to track the noise as it encroached across the bedroom floor. I shivered and gripped the armrests as the noise stopped right in front of me.

Ryo restlessly turned over in bed and blinked at me sleepily. “S’matter Dee? Cold in here.” He mumbled.

I was too fricking scared to answer back. The presence was still nearby and I could feel her anger. It seemed to press in even closer and goose bumps raced across my skin. I found my voice at last.

“Leave me the hell alone! Find someone else to haunt damn it!” Great talking to thin air. Ryo must surely be convinced that I am a nut job now.

“Dee? Are you all right?” He threw back the covers and started to get out of bed.  
“No Ryo stay where you are. She’s right here in the room. I just need to…Ahhhh! Fuck!” I yelled as four long bloody furrows appeared across my bare chest where the robe gaped open.

“Dee Oh My God! You’re bleeding!” Ryo’s mouth gaped open in his shocked face. He’d seen the marks carved into my skin by what seemed like little fingers. I’d not even touched myself there. They’d appeared as he watched.

“See? This is what is happening. You wouldn’t believe me and I’m fucking at a loss as to what to do.” Nervously I recoiled from the cold that seemed to wrap around me in icy tendrils.

Ryo got up anyway and rushed over to kneel at my side. Just as quickly as it appeared the presence was gone and I could breathe again. I lunged for him and pulled him close as I shuddered. The scratches stung as they brushed the flannel fabric of Ryo’s dark green pajama top but I didn’t give a shit. I needed his arms around me and I burrowed into his neck as he stroked my hair.

“I…I’m sorry Dee. I believe you now. It’s freaking me out but I saw what happened. I saw you get hurt. I still think this is too weird but I can’t deny what occurred right before my eyes.” I felt Ryo kiss the top of my head but pulled away as his words sunk in.

“Oh so you won’t believe me, your lover, but you’ll finally believe when I get hurt and am nearly hyperventilating. Nice to know you have such faith in me.” I frowned and stalked over to the bed. I flopped down on the soft mattress and turned my back to him.

I didn’t move as the bed dipped a bit as Ryo climbed in behind me and pulled the covers over the both of us. I lay unresponsive as he wrapped his arms around me though I was comforted by his presence.

“Dee I’m so sorry but you have to admit it sounded extremely farfetched. You know I’m not one to believe in that stuff but you were right. For some reason this…thing. This little girl has latched onto you. Maybe we should go to a hotel or something.” I relaxed back into his embrace as I was too tired to fight any more. Just the fact that Ryo believed me now was a relief. I was so afraid he’d think I was absolutely nuts and leave.

I sighed in resignation. “That won’t so any good. She’ll just follow me. I did a little research on the internet and spirits don’t usually leave the area they inhabit. She must be particularly strong willed and very determined. I thought she’d eventually see that I was not going to help and go away. I know that’s not the case now.” The shudders wracking my body eventually calmed as the warmth of Ryo’s body sank in. I yawned widely and snuggled back closer to him.

“We have to help her Dee.” Ryo said in my ear as he kissed the side of my neck.

That gesture was a welcome one and I knew our fight was over. I hated being at odds with him and knew when to forgive. Sure I’d been wronged but my lover was trying to make amends. One thing being in a steady relationship taught me was when to gracefully surrender.

“I know that now. If I ever want any peace I need to try and figure out what exactly she wants and how to fix it. Tomorrow though…fuck I’m tired. You hear that little girl? I’ll help you. Just leave me in peace tonight and I promise to do what you want. Once I figure out what that might be.” I felt kinda silly talking to the emptiness of the bedroom but after my little speech the room already felt warmer and less menacing.

“Night Dee. Love you. Even if this whole situation makes me want to pull the covers up over my head and hide.” Another kiss pressed to my neck and a hand lightly stroked the welts on my chest.

“Night Babe. Love you too and don’t worry. Our little visitor is gone for the night.” His soothing touch soon relaxed me enough to finally get the rest my body was screaming for.

Tomorrow the search would be on to find out why I was being haunted by some poor little girl’s ghost.


	4. Chapter 4

Mornings are highly over rated. I wanted nothing more than to spend the day in bed and catch up on all the sleep I’d missed over the last several days. It was the first totally undisturbed rest I’d gotten since this debacle began. I groaned when I remembered the reason. I’d made a promise that sat like a lead brick in my stomach. Since my life took a walk on the weird side things slid steadily downhill. It prompted me to make a rather coerced promise to a pint sized spook. I wanted to get this resolved as quickly as possible and knew that was never going to happen if I laid in bed all day like a lazy bum.

At least Ryo felt her too and saw the damage to me her tantrum caused. The scratches still stung and they further reminded me to help just like I promised. I yawned hugely and turned my head to the warm presence at my side. I tried…I really did not to laugh. But the picture before my sleep fuzzed eyes was too adorably humorous. Ryo lay there flat on his back with the covers pulled up over his chin so only his eyes and the top of his tousled brown head peeked above the covers. His body was ramrod straight and he practically vibrated with nervous tension. Apparently our little visitor rattled him more than he let on last night. It was my guess that he lay like this all night long waiting for the boogie man to crawl into bed with us. I’ve been told I’m kinky but that would be just ewww.

I touched the side of Ryo’s face. “Hey Babe. The sun is up and we have a lot to…”

Ryo snapped out of whatever freaked out trance he was in. I swear he levitated out from under the covers sideways then yelled when he hit the floor. He lay there gasping totally disoriented and panting. Jeez…my hero. So much for him being ok with staying here last night. I should have reacted the same way but the relief I felt after I agreed to help lightened the atmosphere considerably. I could actually breathe easier and without that hint of panic I’d been living under since she showed up the first time.

Ryo…I guess I should feel sorry for him but damn it I went through hell agonizing over his reactions to my predicament. Now that he had proof it made me feel more than a bit vindicated. I mean he was now the terrified jumping at shadows wreck I’d been for days.

I leaned over the side of the bed. “Hey Babe have a rough night?” I said in a saccharine sweet voice.

Ryo’s wide eyes fixed on my face and he glared. “You shut up.”

I giggled and Ryo tried to smack me. Ducking out of the way I rolled to the other side of the bed. My partner huffed and stomped off to the bathroom slamming the door. Oops perhaps I shouldn’t have laughed. If I didn’t at least suck up a little bit Ryo would be insufferable all day. I needed liquid courage though and with a groan I got out of bed. I lazily scratched my backside as I strolled into the kitchen. Ryo is somewhat of a coffee purist and I sighed as I got out the grinder. I’m not so picky…as long as it was caffeinated I’d drink tar. This is a kind description of the evil coffee that lingered in the pot at the station’s break room. I opened the cupboard and looked at the bags neatly lined up in alphabetical order no less. Ah Viennese cinnamon, sounded perfect. Ok I’ll admit it gourmet coffees can be rather nice. I measured some beans into the grinder and inhaled the fragrant aroma as they were pulverized. Then into the coffee maker and I opened the fridge as I waited. Perusing the inside reveals precious little for breakfast so I settled for something Ryo would have frowned at. I had a stash of blueberry pop tarts hidden behind the bran flakes in the upper cupboard. I ate a couple straight out of the package then filled two mugs with the fragrant beverage. I dumped sugar into mine and a good amount of coffee mate into Ryo’s. I grabbed the peace offering and stopped outside the bathroom door. I could not hear the shower and assumed Ryo was finished. Bummer, a wet soapy partner is so much fun to play with.

I didn’t bother knocking and went right in. Ryo was in front of the mirror with a towel slung around his lean waist. His toothbrush was in his hand and as he placed it in the holder he turned and glared at me again. Yup…still mad at me. Plus no doubt cranky from lack of sleep too.

“Peace offering Babe?” I handed him the cup and just as I thought the lure of coffee grabbed him and drug him in. He inhaled the fragrant steam before taking a small sip. I set my cup on the bathroom counter and stood behind Ryo with my chin resting on his shoulder. I placed my arms around his waist and to my delight he let me.

“I’m sorry Dee.” Ryo said quietly and took another sip.

Wow now that’s a first. Ryo apologizing for something I’d done? “Hey I’m the one that laughed at you if anyone should say they’re sorry it’s me.”

“Well that was rotten of you but I meant I’m sorry for not believing you in the first place. You were scared to tell me right?” Ryo leaned back into my arms and I kissed his damp shoulder.

“Yeah Ryo I was. But can you blame me? Plus the whole situation is so bizarre. Most people would call out the men in the white coats to drag old Dee to the psyche ward. Mmmm you smell good…taste even better too.” I licked a trail up his neck and nipped him on the ear.

“Dee…cut it out. Ahhh…we don’t have time for this. We have to find out how to help that little girl.” Ryo shivered as I bit down slightly on the nape of his neck.

“Well she’s come to the right place after all. We are detectives and this has to be the coldest case we’ve ever worked on. How do you want to do this?” I pressed against Ryo and ran my hand in a soothing circle on his abdomen.

“Uungh…Dee…I guess we need to think about what happened when she first showed up. Right after your accident in that old building? It might have something to do with that place. S…stop...Dee.” Heh Ryo noticed my hand under his towel. I figured he wasn’t too serious because Ryo thrust lightly into my hand that was curled around his growing erection.

“Yeah that’s a good a place as any to start. We’ve got the whole weekend to find out if there were any suspicious deaths there. But right now Babe I want inside you. Can I fuck you Ryo?” I breathed against his ear and was rewarded with a moan.

I loosened the towel with my other hand and it fell to the floor. I ran my hand slowly over his perfect ass and slid my fingers teasingly along his crack. Ryo groaned again and leaned forward pushing back into my groin. My hand leisurely jacked his cock and thumbed the damp slit.

“Dee…more.” Ryo panted as his hips jerked against mine.

I licked the bumps along his spine as I fluttered my finger tips against his puckered hole. He was so stiff in my hand that I knew this was going to be one hard wild fuck.

“Lube Babe, medicine cabinet.” I mouthed against his flushed skin.

Ryo gasped and reached up into the cabinet. He grabbed a small plastic bottle and closed the door. Looking over his shoulder Ryo’s face in the mirror was an enticing shade of rosy pink and his lips were parted as he gulped for air. He was beautiful and this was my favorite way to start the day. I reached around Ryo and held out my hand. Flipping the cap Ryo squirted a generous amount into the palm of my hand. I curled my fingers into the slick fluid and anointed the crease between his cheeks. Ryo went up onto his toes as I worked two fingers slowly inside. Neither one of us wanted to waste much time on preliminaries but I wanted to make sure he was good and slippery when I slid home.

“Dee…Ahhh…Dee…” Ryo moaned as I added a third finger and brushed against the spot I was well acquainted with finding after all these years.

I was rock hard and throbbing. Ryo pushed against my hand on his dick and pre-cum wetted my hand. We were both more than ready. I removed my fingers from his ass and my lover groaned in disappointment.

“Just wait Babe I’m going to put something in you’ll like even more. Want me to fuck you Ryo?” I breathed hotly into his ear as I extended my hand again. Ryo fumbled with the lube and once more squeezed a large amount onto my fingers.

“Dee fuck me.” Ryo ground out as I hastily slicked my dick. I slid the now glistening length along his warm crease.

“Spread your legs more Babe. How do you want it?” I gasped out and stilled my hand on his cock before he came too early.

Ryo wantonly did as I asked and I smirked as he answered pleadingly. “Hard Dee, fuck me hard.” Yeah I still got it and damn Ryo’s low sexy voice went straight to my gut.

“You got it Babe.” I lined my cock up and slammed home. Normally I entered him carefully and relished the feel of him slowly taking every inch of me into his hot passage. But not this morning…we were too worked up and horny.

Ryo howled and grabbed the sink tightly. I hesitated wondering if I’d been a bit over eager.

“Babe you ok?” God I wanted to pound into him.

“Dee…don’t stop you bastard! Fuck Me!” Ryo ground against my hips and I saw stars.

Demanding bitch isn’t he? Well that was just fine with me. I proceeded to give him precisely what he asked for. I thrust into his tight body as my hand stroked his leaking cock. Ryo leaned even further forward and I slid deeper causing us both to moan loudly. Plus the new angle made me brush against his prostate with nearly every scrape of my cock as I pulled out and pushed back inside.

Ryo’s constant litany of harder, deeper and Oh god Dee fueled my frenzy as my arm wrapped around his waist pulled him against me roughly. One of Ryo’s hands joined mine on his dick as we both stroked him to a screaming orgasm. I was not finished yet as I released his dick and used both hands on his hips. I could feel my own release building and fucked my lover with abandon as he continued to stroke himself. Ryo gasped loudly and clamped down on me hard. My wild thrusts against his sensitive spot were almost too much stimulation. One more strangled cry from Ryo and I came hard. My partner pushed back as I rotated my hips. My paced stilled as I slowly slowed my thrusts. Breathing heavily I rained kisses on Ryo’s sweat damp shoulders.

“Dee…s…stop. Ahhh…too much.” I knew what he meant. Now that the passionate frenzy abated my lover undoubtedly felt somewhat sore. I slipped wetly from his body and slowly straightened up and winced as my back twinged. I raised my cum splattered fingers to my mouth and licked them clean. Ryo turned and watched his eyes still lust dilated and interested.

Ryo waited until I was finished and grabbed my chin and licked a spot at the corner of my mouth before claiming my lips in a demanding kiss. He pulled back finally leaving me breathless then picked up his coffee mug and took a sip.

He looked mournfully into the mug. “My coffee’s cold.”

I looked at him in astonishment and then burst out laughing. I slapped him lightly on his ass and got a frown for my efforts. Ryo wiggled in my arms and looked longingly at the shower. Ryo still had a fastidious dislike of my cum as it ran down his thigh. I rather liked the look of his glistening well fucked ass. It screamed Dee was here and mine!  
“All right Princess into the shower with me and then we’ll get you some more coffee.” I turned on the taps and soon steam filled the bathroom.

“Princess?” Ryo rolled his eyes and dragged me under the warm spray.

A good half hour later we emerged with Ryo limping slightly. What can I say? Wet, soapy Ryo makes me horny as hell. Plus oh yeah I still got it…fucked Ryo twice in under an hour. I had a huge smile plastered on my face as we both dried off and got ready to face the day.

Now back in the kitchen fresh coffee at our elbows and Ryo’s pancakes filling my belly we sat in front of his lap top. My partner accessed the police data base to see what we could find out about the building and any crimes that may have been committed there.


	5. Chapter 5

Four hours later I let my head hit the table with a solid thump. I groaned at the headache and the churning in my gut from too much coffee and the greasy left over take-out I’d eaten for a snack. Ryo looked up from the laptop and his fingers stilled on the keys.

“This is getting us no where babe.” I stated wearily and the temptation of a nap on the sofa was like a siren’s call.

Ryo threaded his fingers through my hair and stroked my aching forehead. I wanted to curl up and purr.

“That’s not true Dee. I accessed public records and learned as much as I could about the building.” My partner’s conciliatory tone frustrated me.

“Which added up to nothing. So now we know the derelict place was an apartment building. Built in 1954 and occupied by mostly small families. The apartments were one and two bedroom units and the place was condemned 4 years ago. Until then it changed hands 6 times and right before it closed the rat trap was questionable section 8 housing. Still tells us nothing.” I moaned in bliss as Ryo got up and stood behind me to massage my shoulders.

He might have been freaked out and tense last night but I’d been living with it for almost a week. I needed to do something, anything. I always hated the research end of our job. I’d much rather be in the field than piloting a desk. I leaned back and enjoyed Ryo’s strong hands as they sought out all the tensely knotted muscles in my neck.

“Really this information did help. We already determined that your ghostly visitor is connected to that place. You weren’t bothered at all before that pursuit took us inside and you fell. I can access the police records from here and see if there are any unexplained deaths or disappearances. Thank god we updated all the files to computer a few years ago. Why don’t you lie down and get some rest? Your pain pills are on the kitchen counter.” I felt Ryo kiss the top of my head before he sat back down in his chair to do more research.

There really wasn’t any need to go in to the precinct when Ryo’s laptop was way better than those pieces of crap computers we were forced to work on. He had the whole police data base at his fingertips. I just hoped he was able to uncover some kind of lead. I dreaded the thought of delving into the basement archives in case some piece of information had not made its way onto the database. I shook two white pills out into my hand and swallowed them with the last of my now cold coffee. I started a new pot and Ryo thanked me in passing as I absently kissed the corner of his mouth before collapsing on the sofa. I pulled the fleecy throw off the back and wrapped up to ward off the chill in the room and closed my eyes.

Later I felt someone touching my face and blinked sleepily. Ryo was sitting on the edge of the sofa looking down at me. I smiled lazily up at him and was rewarded with a kiss. Just as things were starting to get interesting Ryo disengaged himself from my arms and sat up. I pouted until Ryo laughed and fondly ruffled my hair. I sighed in defeat and levered myself into a sitting position. My muscles screamed in protest and I groaned. I was getting too old to be used as a supernatural punching bag.

“Why don’t you get in a hot shower Dee while I make us some lunch?” Ryo stood and held out his hand.

I grasped it and was hauled to my feet. I took the opportunity and once more wrapped myself around my partner. I nuzzled Ryo’s neck and whispered in his ear. “Why don’t you join me?”

My low husky voice sent a shiver though my lover and I smirked. Yeah I used all of my carnal weapons mercilessly. How could I possibly resist when he smelled so damned good.

“Dee we can’t. I didn’t really find out anything else but I can fill you in while we eat. Plus the sooner we get this figured out the sooner I can relax. I don’t need gray hair at my age and I won’t be scared out of this apartment. Now scoot!”

I yelped as Ryo smacked me on the backside. Oh he was going to pay for that later. He glowered at me as I slunk off into the bathroom. I was so whipped…pathetic really but I would die before I let the guys know just how much of a hold Ryo had on me. Not that I really minded. Ryo’s assertive and dominating side was sexy as hell.

One scalding hot shower later and I was heading back into the kitchen. I had a towel slung around my neck to catch any stray drops of water from my wet hair. Sandwich stuff was laid out on the counter and Ryo sat hunched over the laptop. I walked over to the counter and leaned against the edge. I waited for Ryo to look up. Finally I cleared my throat and he raised his eyes. I’d purposely worn a very well broken in pair of faded Levis and a dark green button down shirt. I’d left it open nearly to my waist and I casually raked back my hair as my partner’s eyes perused the merchandise.

“See something ya like?” I smirked as I watched him swallow. Hey if he was too busy for a quickie in the shower I was going to make him suffer a little.

“Y...yes. I mean no Dee. We have things to do. Make yourself something to eat and I’ll fill you in on what I found out.

I sighed at his resolve and proceeded to make a huge salami, ham, Swiss, tomato, pickle and jalapeno sandwich. Ryo wrinkled his nose as I slathered the towering concoction with spicy mustard. I carried it over to the table with a glass of milk.

I took a huge bite and chewed before speaking. “So whatcha got?” Then I took another bite.

Ryo watched fascinated for a moment and rolled his eyes. “Your lips are not coming anywhere near mine until you’ve brushed your teeth. Anyway I didn’t get much out of the police database. No suspicious deaths in that building, no homicides either. There are several reported missing persons from that general area but none that fit the description of the girl or the apparent era of her clothing.”

“Fuck.” I muttered around a mouthful of food. “What now?”

“I guess we can go back to the building and look around the neighborhood. Maybe there’s someone who still lives in the area that could tell us something.” Ryo sighed. The lack of information was getting to him as well.

“Long shot babe.” I finished the last bite of crust and put the plate in the sink.

“Well what do you suggest then?” Ryo snapped at me and got up to pace the kitchen.

I stopped him when I placed my hands on his shoulders. “Whoa hold on there Ryo. I wasn’t criticizing your idea I just don’t have much hope that we’ll find anything.”

“We have to do something! You can’t live like this and I can’t watch you be a target for an agitated ghost. God I don’t believe I just said that. This is just too weird. I hate it!” Ryo tried to pull away and I hung on tighter. I took him in my arms and he vibrated with tension.

“I know babe and I don’t like it either. We’ll figure it out…we have all weekend. We’re the best detectives on the force.” I felt Ryo snort into my collarbone as I hugged him.

“Well at least I am.” Ryo’s muffled voice drifted up from where he was nuzzling my shirt.

“Hey! You’re such as ass partner. Anyway it can’t hurt to drive over there since I don’t have a fucking clue what we’re going to do next.” I let Ryo go after one long comforting kiss.

He started to shut down the computer and I went to finish getting dressed. At least if we went out and cased the area I’d feel like we were doing something constructive. Even if I didn’t believe we’d find anything.

The neighborhood looked just as run down and even more depressing in the rain soaked gloom as I stared out the passenger window. It was hard to see it now but this place had once been a thriving community. Now boarded up shops covered with graffiti lined the streets and no one lingered if they valued their safety. Places like this were all too familiar in the sprawling city called New York. I felt a hand on my knee and looked over into my partner’s concerned face.

“You ok Dee? You seemed a million miles away.”

“I was just thinking that this place looks too much like the shit hole of a neighborhood I grew up in. Every year it gets worse ya know? More gangs and loonies out trying to exploit and hurt the people that remain behind. Are we really making a difference at all?” I sighed and once more stared out into the bleak afternoon landscape.

“I think we do Dee. If we can help just one person then I consider myself fortunate. It’s hard to see it now but what we do…it has to be enough. I can’t think any differently and I try not to dwell on what we can’t fix.” Ryo’s soft voice held so much conviction that I couldn’t help but smile. He was such a boy scout.

“I know…it’s just that I want this over. I want my normal try not to get shot everyday, catch the bad guy and argue with the chief life back. I didn’t ask for this spooky crap to happen. I mean why me?” I had a good sulk going and was reluctant to let it go.

“Dee you are one of the most compassionate, caring men I know. I think the little girl sensed that about you and thought you could help her find peace. Now come on we’re bound to find out something. We just have to figure out the right place to start looking.” Ryo grasped my hand and threaded his fingers between mine. He held on as he drove and the gesture comforted me a great deal.

My views of the place did not improve at all as Ryo cruised around the block. I looked over at him as he made a satisfied noise and pulled the car to the curb. We parked in front of a small grocery store that looked as if it had been there for years.

“This place looks promising Dee. What say we go in and see if anyone can give us some information.” Ryo flipped up the collar of his trench coat before opening the door.

A gust of chill wind swirled inside the car and I glared out at the crappy weather.

“Come on…let’s go inside.” Ryo said with an impatient frown.

“All right, all right. It’s not like we’re going to find out anything.” I grumbled and we both entered the run down little store.

Cracked linoleum and harsh overhead fluorescent lights merely emphasized the shabby tiredness of the place. It had the same feel as the rest of this neighborhood. A kind of hopelessness and an overwhelming sense of urban decay at its finest. Shelves lined with canned goods, chips, candy and various other small items were nearly displaced by the huge array of cheap booze. I guess the mom and pop store had finally given way to the items that would keep them afloat. Heavy metal grating and a stout security door reminded customers just what kind of area they ventured into.

One lone checkout counter remained and Ryo approached the gray haired man in the stained apron. I stood back to watch my partner work. I also watched the door since getting surprised by some gang punk with an agenda was not part of my plans for the afternoon.  
After a few minutes Ryo gestured me over. Still keeping one eye on the door I joined my partner.

“Yeah Ryo what’s up?” I leaned casually against the counter and eyed the guy frowning at us.

“This is Mr. O’Donnell. He’s been in this neighborhood his whole life. He used to live in that apartment building across the street.


	6. Chapter 6

I followed Ryo to a white wooden door at the top of the steps. I could hear the loud noise of a TV fairly blasting through the small space. Ryo knocked and got no response at all. No wonder I could barely hear myself think. I edged past my partner and raised a fist to the door and pounded loudly.

Then we waited. God I swear this was getting us no where fast. I raised my fist and knocked again. I glanced sideways at Ryo and he just looked back calm as can be. One more minute and I was kicking it in.

“It’s open! Come in for Christ’s sakes and quit making such an awful racket!”

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Figured we’d get a cranky old buzzard. I turned the knob and entered a small hallway. We followed the TV noises until we came to a shabbily cramped living room. The décor dated from the 70’s complete with ratty orange shag carpeting. Sitting in a brand new looking recliner watching a huge color television was the man we were to talk to. His eyes were riveted to Wheel of Fortune and a TV tray held the remains of a bowl of tomato soup and some bread crusts.

“T! You idiot! Ask for a T!” The codger shouted. He looked to be anywhere in age between 75 and older than dirt.

“We need to talk to you about…” I started to say.

“Shhhhh! Can’t ya see I’m watchin the Wheel? If ya need to talk to me so badly wait until it’s over!” The geezer snapped and I ground my teeth.

Ryo picked a spot on the sofa and sat down humoring the old man. I had no choice but to join him after moving a stack of newspapers. As the minutes ticked by I fidgeted. Finally the show was over and I cleared my throat. Ryo shot me a glance and frowned. I knew what that look meant….it clearly said ‘shut up Dee and let me handle it’.

Fine! I’ll just sit here and look at the dingy beige walls.

“Excuse me sir I’m Detective Randy MacLean and this is my partner Dee Laytner. We’d like to ask you some questions about the condemned building across the street.” Ryo pulled out his notepad looking all professional.

“That place? Why the hell do you want to know about that eyesore?” The old man grumped.

“Look pops its official police business. Just answer the damned…”

“Dee!” Ryo interrupted.  
“Fine! Ask away partner.” Ok I was being a shit but then again so was the old man.

“Sorry to bother you Mr. O’Donnell but your nephew said you used to live there. We’re working on a cold case involving that location. Anything you can tell us would be helpful.” Ryo’s polite tone made me grind my teeth some more. At this rate I wouldn’t have any molars left.

“Oh you mean like on that TV show? Cold case files? Let me see it’s been years since I lived there. I moved out I guess early 70’s. What exactly did you want to know?”

“We’re interested in the death of a little girl. Somewhere around mid nineteen forties to fifties. Were there any violent deaths in that location that you can remember at that time?” Ryo tried to word his questions as innocuously as possible.

“Hmmmm…not that I can recall. We were a pretty close knit community back then. How old a girl we talking?” The old man looked like he was trying to recall anything helpful.

Leave it to Ryo to bring out the best in someone. Me? I just tend to piss em off.

“She would have been 10 to 12 years of age. Thin with long braided hair.” Ryo didn’t have any more information than that to give him. It was a total long shot.

“Well I can’t recall any. But then I was working all the time. My wife, god rest her soul, was friends with most of the women in the building. My son also hung around with a lot of the kids.” Damn he was not helping at all.

“Your son. Can we speak to him? Maybe he can remember something.” Ryo suggested.

“Nope sorry. He died during the war. He was the only child we had. I have a picture taken of him as a kid…it was at a block party. Wanna see?” He had a far away look in his eye as he happily reminisced.

“Sure I’d be glad to.” Ryo replied politely. I was about ready to tear my hair out in frustration.

The geezer directed Ryo to a cabinet where he pulled out a large photo album. He returned to the couch and leafed through it slowly as Mr. O’Donnell commented. Jeeze I needed a cigarette. If only I hadn’t quit.

“There it is…that’s the photo I was talking about.” The old man pointed and I looked over Ryo’s shoulder.

There in black and white was a large group of people gathered around tables set up on a blocked off street. O’Donnell named a few of the guests including himself, his wife and son. I was about to get up and leave when a pair of figures at the edge of the crowd got my attention.  
A woman stood off to one side of a large imposing man. He wore shorts and a t-shirt. The scowl on his face as he looked at the other people made me uneasy. He seemed like a right bastard. The woman was a timid looking thing in a one piece shirt waist dress. Her slumping posture and the man’s grip on her arm had abuser written all over it.

But what made a cold chill go down my spine was the small figure half hiding behind her mother’s skirts. It was the little girl who’d been haunting me.

I finally found her.

Unable to take my eyes off the photograph I pointed to the girl.

“Who was she? Do you remember?” Eagerly I waited for his answer.

Mr. O’Donnell squinted at the photo and thought for a minute.

“I think her name was Amelia…Emma…no wait it was Emily. Cute thing but very timid. My boy Bill took a liking to her and she spent a fair bit of time in our apartment.” The old man smiled wistfully as he mentioned his son.

“What else do you know about her? Anything would be helpful at this point.” Ryo added as he wrote everything down in a little notebook.

“Hmmm…well she stopped coming over after her mom up and ran off. It was the talk of the building. My wife used to bake extra treats to take across the hall. Her husband…named ah lets see…Mike was the building Super. Right bastard he was. Used to smack his wife around. Only back then we didn’t talk about it. We all tended to stay out of the Super’s way when he had a few beers in him. He’d do things like mess with the heat or turn the water off if he was in a snit. He’d sit in the boiler room in the basement and listen to his radio and drink mostly.” Mr. O’Donnell scratched his chin.

“He used to beat his wife? So you think she left because of that?” We had more information but so far it wasn’t enough.

“Well ya see that’s the funny thing. Marge, my wife, said she doted on her little girl. It’s funny that she up and left in the middle of the night and left her daughter behind. But I guess she didn’t have the means to take the girl.” The old man started coughing and took a long drink from the glass on his tray before continuing.

“Then Emily stopped coming over. I’d see her in the hallways sometimes. She’d be all hunched over and acting like she was afraid of everything. My wife says that she took care of the apartment then. Lotta responsibility for such a little girl.”

“But what happened to her?” I was getting impatient. The feeling of pressure was back and my skin tingled unpleasantly.

“She up and died about a year later. It was so cold that winter and she got sick. Her dad never even took her to the doctor. Skinny little thing didn’t have a chance.” The old man sighed tiredly.

Well that was it then…she died of natural causes. What the hell? Fuck! This led no where. Ryo ever the thorough detective asked a few more questions. I barely listened as I digested what I’d been told.

“The Super? Mike I believe you said his name was. What happened to him? Maybe we could try and find him.” Ryo tried to help with grilling the guy more but I thought it pretty useless.

“That stupid bastard went on a bender a few years later and fell down the basement steps. He broke his fool neck and died in his favorite room.” He started to cough again and I wondered what exactly was wrong.

“Well we’ve taken up enough of your time. Thank you for your help. Do you need anything before we leave?” Ryo asked helpfully.

“Tell my nephew its time for my medicine and then I’m off to bed. It was no trouble at all and I didn’t mind talking about the old neighborhood. It’s really gone to shit.” Mr. O’Donnell leaned back in his recliner.

I stayed quiet as we showed ourselves out and Ryo told the shopkeeper that his uncle needed some help. I went out to the car and my hands clenched with the need for a cigarette.

I felt like hitting something. I felt like screaming ‘why me?’ and cursing the day I ever chased that low life into the building looming across the street. I glared at the crumbling apartment house and suddenly felt the overwhelming need to go inside.

I just started across the street when a hand on my arm stopped me.

“Dee where are you going?” Ryo’s soft voice was grating on my nerves.

How could he be so calm when I was so close to losing it? Why was he trying to keep me from going over there? I turned to him with a snarl.

“Let me go Ryo. This was a huge waste of effort. We haven’t got shit and I’m runnin outta time.” I pulled away and walked up to the front of the building.

“Dee wait. We did get something! We know who she was. We have a name. Maybe we can find out some more information now. Doesn’t it seem suspicious that Emily’s mom left? That she just disappeared?” Ryo tried to stop me again as I climbed the crumbling front stoop and stood in front of the boarded up door.

“What difference does that make? I’m being stalked by the ghost of the kid. Maybe…I dunno…if I go inside I can get her to tell me what the hell it is she wants.” I was through waiting. I began to tear the boards off with my bare hands. Not caring the least the damage I was doing.

“Dee stop it. You’re hurting yourself.” Ryo put his hand back on my arm. He sounded worried and I guiltily turned towards him as the last board hit the concrete.

“No Ryo I can’t. This is eating me up. I want it over with.” Despite feeling like a total shit I savagely kicked in the door. The old frame gave and it hung drunkenly off one hinge. Pushing it aside I entered the building. I didn’t wait to see if Ryo would follow but I knew he would.

The place was shadowed and the only sounds were the wind through the many broken windows. The place smelled as bad as it had the first time and I wrinkled my nose. I carefully made my way down the hall stepping around all the debris. Trash, old bottles, beer cans and drug paraphernalia lay scattered in random piles. The building was empty of druggies and bums since the demolition was scheduled two days from today.

I finally heard Ryo’s footsteps behind me and I turned to look. He was holding the Mag-lite from the car and a crowbar. Trust Ryo to be such a boy scout.

“So where do we start?” Ryo warily glanced around shining the light into the dark corners. He absolutely hated rats.

“I have no idea. Did you get an apartment number from the old man? He said his place was right across the hall from where the little girl lived.” I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

Ryo took his notebook from his pocket and flipped to the right page.

“Let’s see…yeah here it is apartment 42B. That should be the fourth floor. Be careful on the stairs. That is what got you in this mess to begin with.” Ryo stayed close as I treaded very carefully.

“Are you going to catch me if I fall partner?” I teasingly asked over my shoulder.

“Always Dee.” Ryo answered softly and smiled.

It was no wonder I loved the guy with everything that I had. I grinned back and paid attention to where I was going.

Slowly we made our way to the fourth floor. So far so good. Some of the apartments had doors and some didn’t. There was more evidence that this place had been used for a crack head flop house. Rotting mattresses lay on the floor in some of the rooms and more trash littered the area. A few of the doors still had numbers and we were able to find the right apartment. If this was the old man’s place then the little girl’s home was right across the hall. It was one of the apartments without a door. Feeling more than a little creeped out I entered the living room. I shivered a little and Ryo placed a hand on my back.

“You ok Dee?” A concerned frown wrinkled his brow when I turned to face him.

“Yeah it’s just got me spooked. I know she’s here somewhere. I can barely feel her presence. It’s like she can’t or won’t come closer.” I shuddered again and the twinge of wrongness I felt in the air.

Ryo stepped close and wrapped his arms around me. Immediately the room seemed a little warmer. Not so oppressive and gloomy. Gratefully I rested my head on his shoulder and hugged him back tightly. I briefly placed a kiss on his lips before finally pulling away.

“Thanks Babe I needed that. Come on we’ll never get this over with unless we look around some more.” I mustered up a smile even though I didn’t much feel like smiling.

It seemed to appease my partner and he followed along as I looked in every room. Needless to say we found nothing. But the feeling of wrongness increased. It was like something was blocking my little ghost from helping me at all. I had no idea why.

“Ryo didn’t the old coot say that the Supe hung out in the basement a lot? Maybe we should try down there. I have no idea what else we can do.” I got a nebulous feeling of encouragement at my suggestion.

“Yeah he did. I guess we can go down there next. I said earlier that the facts on this case don’t add up. The only suspicious thing we learned was Emily’s mother basically disappearing. Mr. O’Donnell told me that the woman had no other relatives. Yet she left in the middle of the night. There is no way a mother who cared as much about her daughter would leave her behind. Mr. O’Donnell said that his wife told him that the woman feared for both their lives. So we need to treat this like a missing person’s case.” My partner’s deductive reasoning never failed to amaze me. What he just concluded made a huge amount of sense.

So back down the rickety steps and a bit of searching had us at the padlocked metal door that led to the basement. After some forceful use of the crowbar the door gave way and I pushed it open wincing at the scream of rust on the hinges.

Holding onto the railing we got to the bottom of the steps. Stacks of moldering card board boxes and crates stacked haphazardly made the area seem much smaller. It was filthy and stank of rat piss. Ryo tensed as we both heard the skittering of tiny claws. Thankfully the area was not pitch dark. A small amount of light seeped I through the street level barred windows set high in the basement walls. Ryo’s flashlight helped to illuminate the gloom.

We picked our way through the maze of junk until we got to the boiler room. The door was open and we peered inside. Another water spotted mattress lay on the damp floor. Around it was evidence of past squatters. The whole place made my skin crawl and not just from the debris. It felt completely claustrophobic and the air was thick with…well it’s hard to put into words. Like we had no business being here. Other than that the small room was bare.

“Shit Ryo there’s nothing here! What now?” I glanced around the room more closely. The ancient furnace took up one whole corner and a rusted out water heater lay on its side alone one wall.

“I don’t know Dee. I’m kind of at a loss here too.” Ryo stepped into the room and peered behind the furnace.

“Well kid you wanted me to come here. Come on help me out. What is it you are trying to tell us?” I said to the room in general. Even though I felt kind of silly.

It was then I felt a small push on my leg. I swear I jumped about a foot.

“Gah! What the hell?” I exclaimed as it happened again.

“Dee what is it?” Ryo looked at me as I stumbled forward.

“Someone is pushing me. I guess it is Emily. What is it kid? What do you want me to do?” My whole leg felt shockingly cold as I was herded towards one of the inside walls.

The shoving stopped when I was right in front of a cinder block wall. This is what she wanted me to see? What? My cop’s instincts took over as I examined the surface. The rest of the basement was the same tired, worn out red brick. The wall in front of me was no less old looking and dingy but it just didn’t fit with the rest of the place.

I grew up in a neighborhood like this one and spent a lot of time in run down buildings. Drinking, smoking, doing some weed and fooling around. So I was really familiar with these old buildings. Most basements used to have a coal room back before they converted to fuel oil or steam heat. This wall faced the front of the building and I vaguely remember seeing the metal plate covering a coal chute when we walked up the front stoop. So this wall had to have been built here later. Was that what Emily wanted me to figure out? The mortar between the blocks looked old and crumbly. Suddenly I wanted to see what was behind this wall.

“Hey Ryo hand me the crowbar will ya?” I called out behind me.

Unexpectedly a wave of sheer terror nearly brought me to my knees. Then the cold presence at my side abruptly vanished. I was just about to turn around when something hit my shoulder with a bone jarring force. My legs buckled as I cried out in pain. I reeled back and managed to turn around.

I was stunned immobile by what I saw.

Ryo’s face was twisted in rage as he raised the crowbar to swing it again.


	7. Chapter 7

“Ryo? What the fuck?” I scrambled backward and frantically looked for anything to block the impending blow. It was not on my agenda today to get my brains bashed in by my lover.

I saw the mag-lite lying nearby and dove for it. The throbbing pain in my shoulder a testament to how close a call I’d just had. The look in Ryo’s eyes as he brought his weapon down caused fear to coil in my belly in sickening waves.

My partner, lover and friend was not home right now please hang up and try again. The hatred and rage that twisted his face belonged to someone else. The snarl that left his lips not even remotely sounding like Ryo’s warm smooth voice.

I got the flashlight up just in time and the crowbar hit it with arm numbing force. Pain radiated out from the earlier blow I took. I dropped the light and hissed at the burning throbbing all along my arm and shoulder. I hoped Ryo, or the asshole that was using his body, didn’t reach for his gun. Mine was a heavy weight in the holster under my armpit. There was no way I was drawing it. I’d rather shoot myself than point it at my lover.

Ryo started forward and I braced for another attack. The crowbar hitting the concrete startled me badly. Ryo suddenly grabbed his head and shuddered.

“That’s it Babe fight it. Please Ryo I don’t want to have to hurt you.” Shakily I stood up clutching my wounded arm.

Ryo’s head lifted to stare at me. The eyes that glared so menacingly were not the deep, dark, expression filled eyes of my lover. His lip curled in a sneer.

“She’s mine! You can’t have her! Bitch tried to leave me. I showed her! Fucking whore!” Mike, the former building super had complete control. He bent to grab the iron bar again.

God dammit! I never meant for this to happen. I couldn’t let him get a hold of a weapon. Begging forgiveness as I lunged I managed to knock Ryo off his feet. He hit the floor with a bone jarring thud.

I got an elbow to the chin for my troubles and saw stars. Still he could have hit me way worse than that. Ryo was a black belt in Karate even though he hadn’t participated in classes for quite some time. It appeared again that my lover was in there somewhere trying to help.

Somehow I got him turned on his stomach and for lack of anything better I sat on him. I weighed a bit more than Ryo and had the leverage to keep him there.

“Asshole! I’ll kill you! She’s mine!” Ryo screamed and I swear to god he was frothing at the mouth.  
It tore me up to see him like that and I prayed with a frantic urgency. Mostly remembered prayers from my days at the orphanage. It might not be much but it was all I had. I grabbed the cuffs from Ryo’s belt and snapped them around his wrists. I took a deep breath and rolled him over. I couldn’t bear to see him face down on the filthy floor.

One solid kick to my upper thigh had me rolling away. Damn he almost got me in the balls. Fuck this…Ryo or not no one messed with my jewels. I grabbed his legs and my cuffs and bound his ankles.

“You can’t have her! She’s mine! Slut…always cheating on me with everyone in the building!” Ryo thrashed and I was afraid he’d do himself harm.

I grabbed him by the shirtfront and hauled him upright.

“Stop! Ryo, Babe listen to me. You have to fight this. I know you’re in there. Come on you’re stronger than this murdering piece of shit.” I placed a hand on the side of his face. God I wanted him back.

Ryo’s face twisted back into that mocking sneer that looked just so wrong. Then he spit right in my face. I let him go in surprise and he slumped back to the floor. I wiped a hand across my cheek and got pissed.

“You know what asshole? You’re dead! She’s dead so why don’t you just take a one way ticket to hell and leave my partner the fuck alone! I know what you’re guarding down here and I intend to uncover your crime and give the poor woman and her daughter some peace. So you can just fucking watch as I do it!” I was so mad I didn’t even feel the pain in my shoulder as I grabbed the crowbar and attacked the mortar on the cinderblock wall.

I tried to ignore Ryo’s mad struggling and cursing. Every foul thing that came out of his mouth was like a fist to the gut. The wall was poorly constructed and the cement chipped away easier than I thought. I avoided looking at my lover because I knew his frantic struggles was abrading the skin of his wrists and causing damage.

I had to end this.

Maybe, just maybe if Mike’s shameful secret was brought to light and Emily’s mama’s fate was revealed this nightmare would end.

I just prayed I was right.

The first few hits to the wall knocked loose a significant amount of mortar. Ryo’s body behind me continued to be a distraction despite my efforts to tune him out. The shouts and struggling made my heart ache for what this whole mess was putting him through. I didn’t know why the ghost inhabiting his body stayed trapped. Perhaps it was the only way he could affect the physical world. Maybe Ryo’s psyche helped keep him there to let me do what I needed to find peace.  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see the hazy image of Emily. She stayed close to me watching my partner’s struggles. I wished her strength to deal with the abusive man that had been her step father.

Sweat stung my eyes as it dripped down from my bangs. The wall gave up its secrets reluctantly and I was dimly aware of a fierce burning ache radiating across my shoulder and down my arm. I stopped to catch my breath and realized the room was silent save for my heavy breathing. Nervously I turned towards Ryo.

He lay there unmoving with his eyes closed and I almost panicked. Only the steady sound of his breathing reassured me that he was ok…or as ok as he was going to get under the circumstances. God…I hated seeing him like that. I just stood there as Ryo raised his head and looked at me.

“D…Dee? Wha…what happened? Why am I handcuffed?” His pained and confused tone of voice cut me deeply.

I dropped the crowbar with a loud clatter and knelt by his side. I winced at the vivid red and purple marks adorning his wrists. I smoothed his tangled hair away from his forehead.

“Are you ok Babe? Here let me get these off of you.” I could not stand to see my lover restrained a second longer. I grabbed the key out of my pocket and unlocked the cuffs around his abused wrists.

“What happened?” Ryo asked again as I released cuffs at his ankles.

Just after I reached for his legs I felt a stinging sensation across the back of my hand and I dropped the keys. I looked down at the four parallel red scratches. What the hell? Cold rolled over me and Emily now stood in front of me frantically shaking her head.

It dawned on me that I’d just made a monumental mistake.

With a terrible sense of dread I looked up from Ryo’s legs. He sat there grinning maniacally and pointing his gun at me. Fuck!

“You can’t have her!” Then he laughed. A chilling high pitched sound that grated on my ears.

I dropped the keys and scrambled backward. I could only hope that Mike, being unfamiliar with Ryo’s gun, would give me an opening to disarm him before I got shot. There was no way in hell I was drawing my own weapon and pointing it at Ryo.

I raised my hands in a non-threatening manner.

“Hey now you don’t want to do this. I’m just trying to help. You want to find peace right? Just let Ryo go.” Cautiously I moved back.  
Ryo’s finger twitched on the trigger. God babe I hope you’re in there somewhere or I’m dead.

“You just had to interfere! She tried to leave but I stopped her. No one leaves me! No one!” Ryo shook so he gripped the gun with both hands.

“Ryo I know you’re in there. Please Babe just drop the gun.” I was so fucked. Cold sweat trickled under the collar of my shirt and I prayed for a miracle.

My savior appeared in the form of a little girl. One who finally found her courage.

Emily drifted in front of me. Her presence felt strong and almost tangible somehow.

“I want my mama!”

Faintly I heard Emily’s whispered voice.

“Your mama was a whore!” Ryo angrily snarled.

“No! She was good and kind.” Emily’s voice got a little louder. A chill breeze stirred the debris in the room.

“She deserved what she got. She tried to sneak out.” The spirit inhabiting my lover’s body argued.

“NO! You hit her! You kicked her down the stairs! I saw! I saw it all! But then I hid. I ran away and hid. I never knew what you did with her. I WANT MY MOMMA!” Emily’s voice rose to a shriek as she advanced on my partner.

The wind in the room rose and I was flung into the wall I’d been knocking a hole in. Already weakened the unstable wall gave way and in a shower of cinder blocks and mortar I fell backwards. A stray piece of concrete smacked me right on the head.

Fuck! I thought as blackness swirled around me…not again!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ugh…this was getting to be an unpleasant habit. My eyes were closed and I was lying on a very uncomfortable surface. Cinderblocks do not make a good mattress. Experimentally I cracked open one eyelid. The room did a lazy circle and I swallowed down a surge of nausea. My head throbbed and I wondered how many brain cells I’d lost this time. Getting knocked unconscious twice in as many weeks could not be good.

Then it occurred to me how quiet it’d become. I was almost afraid to look. Shakily I rolled over and got to my hands and knees. A few deep breaths and the cramping in my stomach eased to a bearable level. I grabbed the edge of the wall I’d fallen through and pulled myself to my feet. The last thing I remember was Emily going postal on her step father.

Ryo…Oh God Ryo. What had this done to him?

My partner lay curled on his side not moving. His gun flung some distance away on the trash covered floor. I staggered to him and collapsed onto my knees. Ignoring my throbbing head and other various aches I sat back and pulled Ryo into my lap.

“Ryo…come on babe. Wake up. Please. Don’t scare me like this.” I gently slapped his cheeks and noticed the unnatural pallor of his skin.

I was rewarded a few minutes later by a soft groan. Ryo grimaced as he blinked a few times and opened his gorgeous dark eyes.

“D…Dee? What?” Confused Ryo tried to sit up further and look around.

“Shhhh…babe. You’re ok now.” He was all right. It seemed that Mike was gone. At least for now.

“Dee oh my god! I hit you. I…I remember it all. My gun! My finger was on the trigger. I…I almost.” Ryo’s eyes filled and he looked so horrified at what almost happened. “I couldn’t stop myself! I tried! I tried so hard.” Then he buried his face in his hands.

Ryo looked so heartbroken. I held him tighter as he shook in my arms. I hated the situation that reduced my lover to this state. The knowledge that he hurt and almost killed me proved to be too much for Ryo to handle.

So I just sat on the damp concrete floor and comforted my lover the best I could. Soothing words and even though I didn’t feel the need I forgave Ryo when he begged it. He needn’t have asked…it was not his fault.

But this was not over yet. A small transparent shape hovered right at the edge of my vision. I sighed…I needed this to end as much as Emily did.

I kissed Ryo briefly on the lips and reluctantly let him go.

“I need to finish this Ryo. I want to go home.” I got to my feet and dizzily clutched my forehead.

“Dee! You’re hurt. You need to sit down. Is that blood?” His own remorse forgotten Ryo got up and examined the side of my head above my ear.

I raised my fingers and gingerly felt a large lump. I looked at my hand and the smears of red. “Piece of concrete got me. I went down like I’d been sucker punched.”

“We need to get this looked at Dee. You probably have a concussion. Another one and that is dangerous. Your shoulder where I hit you…how is it?” Ryo’s hands pulled aside the collar of my shirt. I looked too and the red and purple welt was not at all pretty.

I hissed and sidestepped when he gently prodded the wound.

“Ryo stop fussing. I’ll be ok.” I really, really wanted to be out of this basement.

“I’m so sorry Dee. Look at what I’ve done.” Ryo briefly caressed the abused flesh.

“We’ll talk about it later ok? Right now there is something I have to do. Although I feel like shit so I’m going to need some help.” I held my arm out and Ryo immediately gave me his support.

I needed to check out the room I’d discovered. Hopefully it contained the answers we were looking for. Ryo helped me through the hole in the wall. Emily hovered just on the fringes of my awareness. An anxious presence that I would not be sorry to see depart. I’d had more than enough of this spooky shit.

It took a minute for our eyes to adjust to the dark room. All it contained was a moldering suitcase and a large steamer trunk. Ryo looked at me and I nodded. He went to fetch the crowbar. I stood nearby as he broke the lock on the trunk. Ryo hesitated and looked back at me.

“Open it.” I edged closer as Ryo flung back the lid.

Inside was the pathetically sad corpse of a woman. I assume it was female because it was wearing the remains of a dress and shreds of long hair clung to the desiccated scalp. There wasn’t much of a smell since the body decayed decades ago.

I just stood there saddened by how she had ended up hidden away in this dank basement. Ryo bent down and retrieved something from the floor. It was a black handbag. He opened the mildewed leather and retrieved a wallet.

“Anne Mason….Emily’s mother. We found her. Poor woman. You think Emily can move on now?” Dee handed me the ID and sure enough it was the woman in the photo back at O’Donnell’s apartment.

“I hope so Ryo. I really do.” But it wasn’t quite over yet.

An angry wail seemed to fill the room and the air turned icy cold. Ryo grabbed my hand and held on tight enough to leave bruises.

Someone was not happy about our discovery and I’d be damned if I’d let Mike get his hooks in Ryo again. The room seemed to darken and I felt like running. The oppressive atmosphere made it hard to breathe.  
Blocking the room we were in was Emily. Her small form seemed unable to hold back the rage building in the small space.

Just when I though about diving for cover and pulling Ryo with me a different aura seemed to overshadow the gathering gloom. This one smelled floral and a slightly warm breeze ruffled my hair.

Another figure stood behind Emily. This one also female but that of an adult. One that wrapped her arms around the little girl and pulled her close.

A distinct voice called out to the darkness. “Go to the punishment that surely waits for you Mike Malone. You’ve escaped judgment long enough for what you’ve done! Go and bother us no more!”

The pressure built and I stared wide eyed at the spectacle. Then with one last cry of rage the presence was gone. Just like that. The room seemed less suffocating and when the woman turned to face us a bright smile lit her thin face.

“Thank you.” She simply said before gathering her daughter even closer. Emily looked at me too and smiled.

They slowly faded away arm in arm and I felt like crying in relief. It was over. Finally. I could no longer feel the presence that had shadowed me for a week. I sagged in relief and Ryo stumbled a little under my weight.

“Is it over?” Ryo timidly asked as he warily glanced at the shadowed corners.

“Yeah it’s over babe. Can we leave now? I think I need to go to the hospital.” Truth was I felt like crap and even a trip to the emergency room felt like a vacation compared to what just happened.

“You know I got to call this in. We have a body in the basement. Dead of suspicious causes. What are we going to tell the Chief?” Ryo asked as he helped me up the stairs. We paused a moment as Ryo retrieved his gun and put it back into the holster. As thorough as always he even had the presence of mind to grab the crowbar.

“We’ll think of something.” I leaned tiredly on my partner as we made our way outside.

The trip to the emergency room was fairly short and by that time we had our story straight as to how we’d found the body. I have informants all over the city and we cooked up a tale of one of them scouring the building for salvageable items to sell found the body and called me. Since I would not be forced to divulge my source our story would be hard to disprove.

I was looked over, my head got four stitches. My sore arm placed in a sling. Nothing was broken thank goodness. Ryo would have guilted himself into an ulcer. Then they admitted me for observation over night.

Drake and JJ came to take my statement and Ryo handed them the wallet he’d found. Since the woman was never reported missing there was not too much emphasis put on the case. Within a fairly short amount of time it was declared a cold case and closed. I knew Emily and her mom had gone to a better place whether the case got an officially solved stamp on it or not.

Rose was not happy at all that I was once more on the disabled list. At least for the next week while my shoulder healed. Rose vowed to bury me in tedious paperwork and my pained exclamation made him smile with glee…the bastard.

Ryo stayed by my side all night. I thought it sweet that he held my hand. He still felt so guilty about what happened. If anyone had any right to a huge cup-o-guilt it was me for dragging him into this mess. We had some serious talking to do to put this behind us but I was confident we’d work it all out.

The next morning I was awoken with a kiss I enthusiastically returned until a strident ‘ahem’ behind us got our attention. Ryo broke away from me and blushed scarlet as a smiling nurse brought in my breakfast tray. She winked and told me that if I ate the unappealing grey glop they called oatmeal I could go home.

Ryo regained his composure and thanked the lady in white. Then he made me eat every spoonful. I half expected to him to grab the spoon and do the ‘here comes the choo choo’ while he fed me. It seemed he wanted to get home as much as I did. Dark circles ringed his eyes and I knew he hadn’t gotten much sleep. We were both still exhausted…mentally and physically.

On the way home I made Ryo stop at a small flower shop. He looked bewildered as I got out and came back a short time later with a bright yellow bunch of daisies.

“What are those for Dee?” Ryo asked as he pulled away from the curb.

“I got a stop to make on the way home ok? Call it closure.” Ryo still looked confused but he nodded anyway.

I gave him directions to an alleyway I remembered well. I asked him to wait in the car while I got out. He reluctantly agreed because this was a rather bad part of town.

This was where my friend Arnon got gunned down all those years ago. Unbeknownst to me and his other friends Arnon became a mule for a local drug ring. He needed to make money to pay the rent for his sick mother. They got him hooked on the junk. They laced candy bars with the drugs and we were too naïve to figure out what was going on. They also sold my friend to their buddies as a fuck toy for extra cash. A fate I almost got trapped into when I tried to find out what happened to Arnon. The man I considered my dad, another NY cop, stopped em even though it led to his death. This cop was the man I took my surname from even though he had no relation to me by blood. This was also the cop that found me in a cardboard box in an alley as a baby and brought me to the nun I affectionately called Penguin to raise. She ran a catholic orphanage. Detective Laytner also made it a point over the years to keep in contact with me up until his death. He was the closest thing to a positive male role model I had. I found out when Arnon was killed that Detective Laytner was in it also up to his neck. Because he tried to save me from Arnon’s fate he was gunned down for betraying the drug ring he worked for. It was then I vowed to turn my life around and become a cop. To prove I could be a good one despite my mentor being so corrupt. I knew that he loved me like a son and swore to become what he couldn’t.

I’d made my peace with Detective Laytner years ago but there was one more person I owed closure to. Someone I’d seen as a ghostly presence lurking in the very alley where he’d been killed. As I walked down the trash filled alley I stopped at the very spot they’d found his body. I could still, in my mind’s eye, see the bloodstains. I crouched down and laid the bouquet on the filthy ground.

“Arnon…I’m sorry man. About what happened to you. About ignoring what I’d seen that night when you looked at me from this alley. I didn’t believe you were real. I know different now. I just wanted to say I’m sorry and I hope you found some peace.” I closed my eyes and said a little prayer. As I half expected I got no response. With a sigh I awkwardly got to my feet as my aching muscles protested the movement.

Ryo looked relieved when I climbed back into the car. He looked sideways at me and I laid my head on his shoulder. On the drive home I told him all about Arnon and why I had to make this last stop. Ryo held my hand the whole time caressing the back soothingly with his thumb.

When we pulled up to the apartment building I was drained. Heart sore with memories and aching from my injuries. Ryo didn’t say much but was there for me as a solid tangible thing for me to latch onto. He helped me into the apartment and then into the bedroom.

Wearily I got undressed as Ryo got a glass of water from the bathroom. As I crawled into bed he handed me some mild painkillers. Gratefully I took the pills and lay down. When Ryo started to go into the other room I grabbed his hand.

“Stay. Please I don’t want to be alone.” I softly asked and pulled him back towards me.

Ryo looked around the room. “Is she really gone?”

“Yeah she’s gone. This place is ours again. But I need you Ryo. Lie down beside me.” I was feeling strangely fragile and needed his loving warmth.

Ryo smiled at me and removed his clothes. I didn’t even leer at him as he stripped down to his briefs. He climbed into bed and drew the thick comforter over the both of us. I snuggled into his compliant body and rested my head on his shoulder. His fingers sifted through my hair as my eyes drifted shut.

“It could have gone terribly wrong today. I almost lost you Ryo.” I whispered. Then burrowed closer.

“But you didn’t Dee. I’m here and plan to be for a long time. I love you. Now get some rest.” He kissed the top of my head and stroked my back.

“Love you too Babe.” Finally at peace myself I fell asleep in Ryo’s arms.

I sincerely hoped that no other spirits in need came knocking at my door. Once in this lifetime was more than enough.

~ end ~


End file.
